Mi Bella Paloma
by Tsunemori Akane
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si ese pequeño sentimiento que florece dentro de tu corazón es prohibido? ¿Serias capaz de renunciar a tu vida como la conoces y ser lo que necesita esa persona?/ -deseo con todo mi ser.. con todo mi corazón y mi alma, lo deseo con todo fervor, quiero estar para siempre a su lado-/ Pasen y lean esta pequeña historia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaa! Tengo esta nueva historia que espero les guste, me llego cuando escuche una canción muy triste y me la imagine con esta pequeña historia que revoloteaba en mi cabeza, jajaj y pues mi imaginación broto, entonces ¡A leer!

 **Naruto** es de **Mashashi Kishimoto,** pero la historia es 100% mía.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Bella paloma**

Miro alrededor de ese bello parque me encantaba llegar y pararme cerca de la fuente que adorna este parque, lleno de árboles, de bancas donde las personas se pueden sentar y disfrutar de un hermoso día soleado, provisto de un aire fresco.

Me encantaba ver a todas las personas pasear, reír y disfrutar de ese hermoso lugar.

Llego un chico con una chamarra negra, llevaba auriculares, estaba mirando hacia el cielo, era muy curioso como sus ojos eran del mismo color del cielo azul, ese cielo que tanto me encantaba apreciar desde las alturas.

Tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos Converse negros, iba un poco triste, se sentó a unos centímetros de mí, quería salir de ahí volando por miedo a él, pero no me quise mover, algo en el me hacía querer observarlo.

-Dobe, es un milagro que hayas llegado antes que yo- un chico de hermoso cabello negro y unos ojos del mismo color llego junto a su perro, un pastor alemán, llevaba una camisa pegada al cuerpo color azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla, el perro me observo.

Esa era mi señal de irme de ese lugar.

-Cállate teme que no estoy de humor- el rubio miro molesto a su amigo y giro su rostro hacia donde estaba yo, me miro con ojos llenos de curiosidad, no podía dejar de mantener mi mirada unid a la suya.

El perro ladro y se soltó de su dueño me persiguió por todo el parque mientras su amo gritaba.

-Demonio, déjala en paz, hazme caso, maldición- el perro me tomo entre las patas y me mordió, el rubio corrió hacia mí y me tomo entre sus manos, se veía preocupado.

Sentía que me desmayaba, todo se volvió oscuro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

POV Naruto

-Sasuke, maldito idiota, amarra bien a Demonio, mira como dejo a la pobrecita, tengo que ir con Sakura, tal vez me pueda ayudar- mire muy triste a la pequeña paloma que traía entre mis manos, era blanca como la nieve, era preciosa, cuando la vi sentí mucha paz, tal vez por eso las palomas blancas hacen referencia a la paz.

-Fastidioso, dobe, ese animal va a morir de todas formas, déjala, además Sakura no es veterinaria ella es doctora, si tanto quieres curarla llévala con Kiba, pero es pérdida de tiempo- mire enojado a Sasuke, es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, pero me molestaba su falta de corazón.

-Me voy teme- corrí hacia el consultorio de la hermana de Kiba, con suerte podría ayudarme.

Al llegar vi a Kiba solo con Akamaru al parecer ya iban a cerrar.

-Kiba ayúdame por favor, Demonio el perro de Sasuke mordió a esta paloma y no sé cómo curarla, no quiero …que… muera- mis sollozos se hicieron presentes, no es que fuera muy sentimentalista si no que me encantaban los animales y no quería que muriera si tenía la oportunidad de curarla.

-Tranquilo Naruto, creo que podremos hacer algo entrégamela, veremos que tiene- Kiba miro a la paloma, y la tomo entro a un cuarto donde revisaba a la mayoría de los animales, él amaba a los animales tanto como yo, así que contaba mucho con él.

Después de una hora Kiba salió con la paloma aun inconsciente pero vendada de su estómago.

-Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, solo necesita antibióticos que sean suministrados periódicamente- me tendió unos sobres con un polvo.

-Lo disuelves en el agua que vaya a beber, y pues la herida ira cicatrizando poco a poco- me dio a la paloma enrollada en un pequeño pañuelo – ¿Te quedaras con ella?

-Sí, no quiero que se muera así que me are cargo de ella- mire a Kiba que salió hacia el desván del local y subió con una jaula muy bonita era de color plata.

-Ten te la regalo, ahí podrás cuidarla, esto es alimento, que no se te olvide darle de comer todos los días-me tendió una pequeña bolsa de alimento.

-Gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo- lo mire con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno podrías empezar pagándome por los servicios baka- era lógico, tenía que pagarle, le di el dinero y salí contento con la paloma en su hermosa jaula. La llevaría mi casa ahí estaría a salvo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Desperté un poco adolorida, vi a mi alrededor y me espante al observar que ese lugar no lo conocía en absoluto, pensé en llamar a alguien pero ningún sonido salió de mi pequeña garganta.

Trate de pararme y lo logre con un poco de dificultad, vi que estaba dentro de una jaula había agua y comida, bebí un poco.

La jaula estaba situada en una mesa, cerca de una cama, al parecer era una recamara, era color naranja, tenía posters pegados por todos lados de anuncios de ramen de cantantes y actores famosos.

Vi esa cabellera rubia cerca de la jaula y recordé como el perro me ataco, vi al rubio levantarse.

Me vio alegre, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, sentí como mi pequeño corazón latía desbocado.

-Hola pequeña paloma, perdona al perro del idiota de Sasuke, lo bueno es que te trataron a tiempo y te encuentras bien- me miró fijamente, yo solo pude ladear un poco la cabeza.

-Pronto te recuperaras, de veras, te doy mi palabra, Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple con su palabra- casi salta de la emoción al decir esas palabras, este chico era muy energético y alegre, no me extrañaría que fuera popular entre sus amigas y amigos.

-Sabes es genial contar con un pequeño ser en quien pueda confiar, ojala seamos muy buenos amigos- sus ojos cambiaron a unos llenos de tristeza y desolación, desee con todas mis fuerzas cantar para él, quería reconfortarlo.

Pero mi garganta seca me lo impedía, seria para la otra.

-Sé que jamas me defraudaras mi bella paloma- coloco sus brazos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza sobre ellas, se había quedado dormido.

Fue ahí donde mi perdición empezó.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, no sé si las palomas cantan, pero así lo quise poner, no me maten jajaja. Sé que esta rara la trama pero se pondrá bueno en el transcurso de la historia.

Con esto me despido, recibo dudas, quejas y sugerencias. Gracias por tomarse un pequeño tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. ¡Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! Mucho gusto, hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, espero les guste y me digan que opinan por favor jejejeje me harían muy feliz. Sin más comencemos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al despertar noto que el muchacho rubio no se encuentra en la recamara.

De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe asustándome en el proceso. Naruto entro casi corriendo al cuarto.

─Pequeña paloma, perdóname casi me voy sin ponerte agua fresca y alimento, soy un tonto─ llevaba la mochila puesta llena de pequeños llaveros, se agacha tomando el pequeño costal de alimento y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

Abre la jaula y saca un pequeño traste, no lo había notado tal vez lo puso ayer por la tarde dentro de la jaula, puso un poco de alimento dentro y lo volvió a meter, saco el traste de agua y se dirigió al baño.

Oí como abría el grifo, observe el plato de alimento, me dolía un costado abajo de mi ala, tenía algo enrollado alrededor que me estorbaba para poder moverme, trate de quitármela con el pico.

─¡Hey! tranquila preciosa, no te quites eso si no la herida quedara expuesta y se infectara─ saco un sobre con un polvo que vertió sobre el agua después metió el agua a la jaula, camine un poco para beber.

─Eso es pequeña, volveré mas tarde así que come y bebe todo lo que necesites, pronto te curaras, datebbayo─ se veía muy alegre una gran sonrisa atravesó su rostro, era como ver al mismísimo sol de cerca,

Camino tranquilo hacia la puerta. Empecé a comer cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, pensé que era el así que no voltee.

─ ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí bella paloma?─ una voz un poco espeluznante sonó muy cerca de mi voltee y vi a un zorro de aspecto un poco huraño, era color naranja con... ¿siete colas?, eso sí que es extraño.

─No te debe parecer extraño mi apariencia─ vi cómo me miraba intensamente, ¿cómo supo que pensé algo sobre su apariencia?

─Paloma acuérdate de tu estado, eres un animal, entre animales nos entendemos no tenemos la necesidad de hablar como los humanos─ me acerque un poco,

─Te me haces conocido, ¿Cómo te llamas?─ me dirigí a él un poco tímida, no quería que se lanzara contra la jaula y me comiera.

─Me llamo Kurama, y no te comeré, me sorprende que estés espantada de mí, tu no tengas miedo nunca me atrevería a lastimarte, Naruto me castigaría si me atrevo a solo jugar contigo a las mordidas jejeje─ rio de forma terrorífica, bendito seas Naruto.

─ ¿A qué hora llegara Naruto?─ pregunte un poco más armada de valor, ojala no tarde.

─ ¿Ves el reloj de la pared?─ alzo la vista y veo un reloj electrónico puesto en la pared ─ Cuando el reloj marque las 3:00, el estará llegando a casa, así que no te preocupes─ bajo las patas de la mesa y camino tranquilamente hacia el pasillo fuera del cuarto, cerré los ojos, ese pequeño zorro me dio un susto de muerte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Camino despacio hacia la puerta de salida de mi casa, hoy es un día soleado y muy hermoso.

─Dobe apúrate que se hace tarde─ Sasuke estaba esperándome en la salida, vive enfrente de mi casa y somos amigos desde la infancia, siempre llevamos una amistad-rivalidad entre nosotros.

─Ya voy Teme no seas gruñón─ lo miro divertido, me encanta fastidiarlo.

─Hmp─ me mira con arrogancia ─El gruñón ayer eras tú─ lo miro enojado

─Sabes que ayer fue su aniversario, no te metas en eso─ si las miradas mataran ya hubiera muerto.

─Bueno ya vamos andando─ me miro un poco tranquilo, comparte mi dolor, lo sé, el también sufrió al saber sobre el accidente.

─Tu no quieres ir a verla─ vi como las personas caminaban por la acera viviendo vidas normales, lejos de sufrir lo que nosotros.

─Fui a ver a Kushina después de que salieras corriendo llorando por la paloma─ sonrió divertido, "Este idiota"

─Eres un idiota, no estaba llorando, estaba preocupado que es muy diferente─ sonrió ladino el condenado, quisiera golpearlo en este instante, estoy preparado, lo voy a golpear.

─¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke¡ oigan espérenme─ Sakura llega jadeando un poco, ella al igual que Sasuke es mi amiga desde la infancia, es como mi hermana, tiene el cabello rosado atado con una cinta dejándolo suelto cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros.

─Sakura ¿te levantaste tarde nuevamente?─ Sasuke se acerca a ella y le da un beso pequeño en los labios.

Si, para mi desgracia son novios, pero no es desgracia por que tenga celos, no nada de eso, si no que tengo que soportar sus muestras de cariño constantes, soy como el mal tercio cuando se juntan.

─Ya me voy adelantando no quiero quedar ciego con tanto afecto─ salgo corriendo antes de que respondan algo, me duele verlos juntos y demostrarse tanto cariño, por eso me alejo no quiero arruinarles el momento, pronto iré a visitarla y me sentiré mejor, ella siempre me escucha y atiende a mis suplicas, sé que ella no me defraudara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, espero que muy bonito jejeje ahora queda preguntarse.

¿Qué accidente sucedió?

¿Acaso Kushina es parte de ese accidente?

¿Con quién hablara Naruto?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia.

Muchas gracias a _**Agualuna, Sally**_ y _**Yeyuperez**_ por sus maravillosos reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, así que este capítulo esperón lo disfruten mucho, por que va dedicado para ustedes.

Les mando muchos besos. :*

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a la escuela.

─Hola Naruto, ¿Escapando de nuevo de los tortolos?─

─Buenos días Karin, es un milagro verte temprano en la escuela─ mire a mi prima recargada en la barda de la escuela, llevaba puesto una blusa manga larga color blanca, y unos pantalones pegados a las piernas como una segunda piel, su cabello rojo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

─Bueno no es como si yo hubiera faltado casi un mes a clases y mi madre me aya jalado de los pelos hasta la escuela dándome un sermón enfrente de todos los alumnos─ se reía a carcajadas.

─No metas eso en bromas, sabes perfectamente por que no quería asistir a clases─ la mire fríamente, nadie entendería mis razones jamas por más que lo explicara.

─Ya tranquilo oxigenado─ tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia adentro de la escuela.

─Entonces no lo vuelvas a mencionar─ me duele recordar.

─Está bien, entonces dime ¿Hiciste la tarea?─ me miro con picardía.

─Claro que si seré despistado pero no un incumplido─ casi nadie se creía que el chico tonto que conocieron hace años se había vuelto un genio en la escuela.

─¿Me la pasarías? Se me olvido hacerla y estaré en problemas si no la entrego, ándale Narutin, ayuda a tu pobre prima en desgracia─

─Ya decía yo que era raro encontrarte temprano en la escuela, ¿Me estabas esperando para esto, cierto?─ la mire de reojo, dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

─Jajajaja si que sabes primito, bueno entonces eso quiere decir que me la pasaras─ rápido se puesto atrás mío abriendo mi mochila.

─Oye quien te dio permiso de agarrar mis cosas... eyyyy deja ahi─ gire rápidamente para que no alcanzara mi libreta.

Se colgó a mi espalda y sentí su aliento en mi oído.

─Ándale Naruto solo quiero la tarea─ empezó a reír como loca cuando empezó a manotear para que se quitara de mi oído.

─Que asco, ¿acaso no te lavas los dientes?─ saque la lengua con expresión de querer vomitar.

─ Eres un grosero, pero bueno lo paso por esta vez solo porque ya tengo tu libreta─ salió corriendo antes de que la alcanzara.

─Eyyyy zanahoria regresa y devuélveme la libreta─ la seguí por todo el pasillo hasta que choque con una chica.

─O perdón, disculpa no te vi─ la mire fijamente ─Tente, hola ¿Cómo has estado?─ la mire sorprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía después de lo que paso.

─ Naruto que gusto encontrarte, me encuentro bien, Neji te está buscando─ me da un abrazo fuerte sin que me lo espere.

─ ¿Porque me busca?─ le devuelvo el abrazo y le sonrió tranquilamente.

─Dice que se cobrara la revancha que le debías desde antes de que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra─ me suelta y empieza a reír.

─A esa revancha donde le patee el trasero, bueno una pequeña lucha no me vendría nada mal ─ coloque mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y le mostré mi sonrisa zorruna.

La campana de entrada a clases sonó.

─Bueno me tengo que ir Tenten, hasta luego, dile a Neji que lo estaré esperando mañana por la tarde hoy tengo algo importante que hacer─ Salí disparado a mi salón, cuando llegue me senté en el asiento alado de la ventana donde se observaba el jardín de la escuela, aquel jardín que tantos recuerdos me traen.

Recuerdo su hermoso cabello recogido en una coleta alta, ondeando con el viento, su hermoso aroma a flores que desprendía cada vez que la abrazaba, su mirada que me adentraba en la más profunda esperanza e ilusión, la que me escuchaba y me comprendía.

La amaba tanto.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, en todo el día no pude ver a Sasuke o Sakura porque huía de ellos, ciertamente se me hacía demasiado intolerable estar cerca de ellos, no porque no los quisiera, si no que me recordaban mi vida junto a ella.

Eso me lastimaba cruelmente.

Al llegar a mi casa quise huir de mi madre, pero me fue imposible.

─ ¿Adónde crees que vas chamaco del demonio?─ mi madre estaba parada en el marco de mi puerta con los cabellos casi volando con su mirada de _Das otro paso y estas muerto canijo_.

Trague con dificultad,

─Voy hacia mi cuarto mamá─ la mire sudando del miedo.

─ ¿A quién tratas de engañar _dattebane_?, ayer Sasuke me aviso que hoy irías a verla, deja de estar lastimándote, solo te consumirás en tristeza y agonía─ me miro con tristeza y desolación en sus ojos, sé que no le gusta verme sufrir

─Ese es mi problema mamá, solo quiero estar con ella─ empezó a dirigirme a mi cuarto cuando sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza.

La cuchara que mi mamá llevaba en la mano ya no la tenía.

─ Eres mi hijo y en esta casa mando yo, si sales en todo el día a alguna parte te ira muy mal entendido─ me miro con ira y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

─¡No siempre me tendrás encerrado en la casa mamá, entiéndelo!─ le grite y salí disparado a mi cuarto y cerré con llave.

Arroje la mochila a la cama. Sentí como mis lágrimas calientes mojaban mis mejillas.

─ _Mi preciada princesa, ojala te tuviera entre mis brazos de nuevo sintiendo la calidez de tu cuerpo, sintiendo el aroma de tu cabello, el brillo de tus ojos, el dulce tono de tu voz, ¿Que are ahora que no estás?, me siento tan solo y desolado por tu ausencia, ¿Qué es lo que deseas para volver a mi lado? ¿Acaso no te di todo lo que querías o necesitabas? ¿No fuiste feliz con migo? Dime lo que más anhelas y te lo daré con tal de que vuelvas con migo. Te extraño mi niña hermosa._

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Wuajajajajaa sé que soy muy mala, en vez de contestar las antiguas preguntas les di más dudas, pero no se preocupen las respuestas llegaran en el transcurso de la historia no se desesperen.

Ahora queda decir que estoy orgullosa de este pequeño trabajo y espero les esté gustando o agradando.

Regálenme un Review, eso me aria muy feliz.

Hasta pronto les mando un gran abrazo de oso. XD


	4. Chapter 4

De ahora en adelante estaré actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible así que esperen los demás capítulos con muchas ansias.

Sin más empecemos!

(Los personajes son de **Mashashi Kishimoto** , pero la historia es 100% mía XD)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Observe el reloj digital pegado a la pared, ya iban a dar las 3:00, por lo que Naruto llegaría en cualquier momento.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y un Naruto alborotado llego arrojando su mochila a la cama y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Se sentó en el suelo pegando su espalda a la puerta y comenzó a sollozar, lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

 _¿Pero que pudo haber pasado para que se pusiera tan mal?_

Se escucharon rasguños en la puerta que provenían de fuera del cuarto.

Trato de calmarse un poco, trato de levantarse y abrió la puerta, de ahí emergió Kurama apresurado.

─Hola Kurama, al parecer hoy no fue un buen día, como siempre─ se subió a la cama y Kurama se sentó sobre sus piernas. Él le acaricio la cabeza con delicadeza.

─A puesto que tú también las extrañas, gracias a ella te tengo aquí a mi lado─ Kurama dio un pequeño aullido en respuesta.

─Si lo sé, es difícil no extrañarla─ alzo el rostro y me miro, su cara se contorsiono en una rara mueca como recordando algo.

─ ¡Es cierto, me estaba olvidando de ti!, mira que más despistado no puedo ser, tengo que cambiarte la venda─ al levantarse tiro a Kurama quien gruño con enojo y se metió abajo de la cama.

─Lo siento amigo no me acordaba que estabas ahí─ camino hacia la mesa, abrió la jaula y me tomo entre sus manos, no puse resistencia.

─Sí que eres calmada, yo me altero casi siempre, ser amigo de Sakura y ser su conejillo de indias en sus clases para aprender a inyectar, para sacar muestras de sangre o para intravenosas son para quedarse traumados─ quito con cuidado la venda.

─ ¡Esto sí que es interesante! Cicatrizo muy rápido la herida─ toco la parte en donde estaba lesionada y no sentí dolor.

─El medicamento que me dio Kiba para ti, sí que es milagroso, de todos modos mañana te daré la segunda dosis por si acaso, pero creo que no tendrás que usar vendas─ me volvió a colocar dentro de la jaula.

Extendí mis alas ya libres de lo que me amarraba, me sentía mucho mejor.

Cuando voltee, él me estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa cálida y hermosa, sentí mi pequeño corazón palpitar deprisa.

Sé que un animal no puede gustar de un humano y mucho menos al revés pero yo puedo saber que lo que siento por Naruto es algo que no debería sentir, algo me dice que es prohibido.

─ ¡ _Naruto la comida esta lista baja de inmediato o no querrás que tu madre vaya por ti! ─_

Vi como Naruto se puso blanco como el papel y salió corriendo, mientras un alegre Kurama lo siguió.

" _Naruto, tal vez lo que comenzó a sentir por ti es prohibido, pero podre quererte sin que tu jamas lo sepas, y aunque parezca que ya tienes a alguien dentro de tu corazón"_

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooo_

Al oír el grito de mi papá, salí corriendo antes de que mi mamá entrara y me jalara de los cabellos por las escaleras.

─ ¡Ya llegue, ya llegue, ya llegue!─ entre gritando al comedor y me senté rápidamente en la silla donde mi mama estaba sirviendo mi platillo favorito.

─Minato, cariño ayúdame por favor a traer los cubiertos─ me sirvió un plato muy grande de Ramen, se me hizo agua la boca cuando me llego el olor.

Todos nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos tranquila mente.

─Naruto, Sasuke llegara en unos instantes─ mi mama hablo de forma serena.

─Está bien, pero ¿Porque?─ Sasuke jamas me viene a buscar para algo en específico, siempre acordamos un lugar y nos reunimos allí.

─No te sabría decir, no me dijo alguna razón 'ttebane─

Cuando terminamos de comer me dirigí a mi cuarto y me metí a bañar.

Escogí una camisa de mangas cortas color blanco y mi chamarra naranja junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Al bajar las escaleras vi a Sasuke sentado en la sala, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir negro y una camisa manga larga color vino con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

─Ya nos vamos tía Kushina, regresamos por la noche─ se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

─Está bien, pero no regresen tan noche─ mi mamá nos vio salir de la casa desde arriba de las escaleras.

Lo vi serio como de costumbre al salir de la casa, no había indicio de alguna jugarreta suya.

─Bueno Sasuke ¿Me dirás a donde me llevaras?─ me metí dentro de su auto deportivo color rojo.

─Iremos al templo, hoy se nombrara a mi prima como la nueva sacerdotisa─ encendió el auto y arranco tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí.

─ ¡Déjame salir Sasuke! ¡Definitivamente no pienso entrar ahí jamas!─ grite desesperado, trate de abrir la puerta y saltar aunque el coche estuviera corriendo por la carretera.

Tenía seguro.

─Deja de chillar Naruto, ella te quiere ahí, me lo dijo personalmente─

─Eres idiota ¿Verdad?, bien sabes que ella gusta de mí y yo no puedo corresponderle, jamas podría hacerlo─ esa acción de su parte me empezó a molestar.

─Mira Naruto bien podrías corresponderle ella en verdad te quiere, sabes que _ella_ jamas regresara─ me lo dijo de una manera tan seria que me dio tanta rabia.

─ ¡Si como tu jamas la quisiste!, ¡Eres un maldito, la tratas como la peor escoria del mundo! ¡¿Acaso no la extrañas?¡─ le grite con toda la fuerza que tenía.

─ ¡Claro que la extraño idiota!... ¡La extraño mucho más que tú! ¡Ella era lo poco que me quedaba de mi madre... sabes muy bien que ella fue quien cuido de mi cuando mis padres murieron! ─ El también grito y se enfureció, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas ─Yo la adoraba, era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, pero que quieres que haga, no puedo traerla de regreso...simplemente no puedo─

Empuño sus manos sobre el volante, trato de tranquilizarse, dio un largo suspiro.

─Perdóname, pero algunas veces no te entiendo, quieres que le corresponda a tu prima, pero sinceramente no puedo.. Mi corazón siempre será de _ella_ y lo sabes perfectamente, te comportas como si olvidarla fuera tan sencillo─ me sentí tan mal tan vulnerable.

─Eres mi mejor amigo, y por esa razón quiero que sigas adelante, no me gusta que estés tan sumido en la tristeza, es lo que ella hubiera querido─ hizo una pequeña pausa. ─Ella te amaba demasiado, ojala pudiera traerla de regreso pero no puedo, por eso trato de seguir mi camino─ se tranquilizó y no dijo nada más.

Seguimos el camino en silencio.

Todos mis seres queridos han estado sufriendo mucho viéndome decayendo poco a poco, es imposible para mi verle el lado positivo a su muerte, se que tanto mi mamá como Sasuke tratan por todos los medios que siga mi camino.

Quizás ella estaría contenta que yo siguiera siendo el mismo chico feliz que conoció, quizás debería seguir mi camino sin ella.

" _Tal vez tengan razón..."_

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Bueno pues aquí les dejo este pequeño pero raro capitulo, que espero les guste, jajajaja si se preguntan si Sasuke tiene familia, la respuesta es no, no la tiene.

No quise poner a Itachi porque si no toda la historia se me alborotaría en mi cabeza y no le encontrarían sentido.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa! Sé que les dije que dije que publicaría seguido, ayer iba a subir este capítulo, pero tuve que hacer un viaje y no tuve tiempo e subirlo, pero aquí esta lo que esperaban.

XD

Los personajes de **Naruto** pertenecen a **Mashashi Kishimoto** pero la historia es **100%** mía.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar al templo vimos cómo estaba muy hermosamente adornada la entrada del templo.

Sasuke se estaciono cerca, bajamos del auto con tranquilidad.

Ahora que me doy cuenta...

─Teme ¿Porque andas vestido muy formal?─ lo mire con una mano en la barbilla, viéndolo detenidamente.

─ ¿Cómo que porque? Es una ceremonia, además mi prima me pidió que fuéramos presentables.─ me miro serio.

─ Idiota ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? Yo me vestí como un adolescente normal─ espero que no me digan nada por esto.

─ Si te decía, no te hubieras confiado y no estarías aquí estúpido─ empezó a subir las escaleras hasta la entrada.

─ ¿Entonces como le are para vestirme? No puedo entrar así vestido─

─ Kushina me dio una muda de ropa, te cambiaras dentro del templo dobe─

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar adentro, todos estaban muy alborotados con los preparativos.

Llegamos a un cuarto vacío.

─ Ten dobe, cámbiate─ Sasuke me tendió una bolsa negra, la tome y cerré la puerta, dentro había un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa manga larga color blanca y unos zapatos negros.

La camisa la deje por fuera con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

Me vi en un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Guarde mi ropa en la bolsa y la deje dentro del cuarto.

Vi como todos los monjes se dirigían al salón del templo donde estaría la nueva sacerdotisa.

" _Ella ocupara el lugar de su hermana, quien ahora ya no está con nosotros, quien me abandono y me dejo solo en este mundo, quien tendrá mi corazón de por vida"_

Me dirigí al salón donde Sasuke estaba parado junto a varios familiares por parte de ella.

Cerca del lugar donde se colocaría la sacerdotisa estaba Hanabi, estaba vestida con una *hakama color rosa pálido, una camisa blanda de hombros sueltos y un *tabi, estaba seria como siempre, su cabello castaño está cortado a media melena con un corte recto y un mechón en su frente, sus ojos blancos con pequeños destellos grises escondían una tristeza tan profunda como la mía.

Al percatarse de mi presencia me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, la quería mucho como a una hermana, tanto como ella la quiso.

Todo el mundo guarda silencio, me fijo en la entrada del salón, se escuchan cascabeles y campanas tocando una nota suave,

Veo como entra con paso tranquilo hacia el pasillo despejado, no puedo evitar compararla con Hinata, las dos eran gemelas, aunque eran tan diferentes en casi todo,

Shion es igual de alta que Hinata, con un cuerpo igualmente proporcionado, tenía puesto una *hakama color rojo brillante, una camisa blanda de hombros sueltos y un *tabi, encima llevaba puesta la túnica color lavanda que alguna vez perteneció a Hinata y una corona de flores,

" _Tan iguales y tan distintas"_

Tiene los ojos claros de color lavanda, y el pelo rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintura, que le mantiene atado al final con un arco. Es muy hermosa, pero no tanto como lo fue alguna vez Hinata,

Al llegar al final del pasillo, un sacerdote le pide a Hanabi que tome de una pequeña almohada de terciopelo roja una corona de oro.

Hanabi toma la corona y el sacerdote le quita la de flores, sentí como algo en mi interior se remueve, recordando el nombramiento de Hinata, fue justamente Hanabi quien le puso su corona.

Al colocar la corona, Hanabi se quita tan rápido con una cara seria, sin dejar de mirar al frente,

El sacerdote dice algunas palabras a las cuales no les pongo atención, y todos comienzan a aplaudir.

De lejos veo a Hanabi hacerme una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera por un corredor que daba al jardín favorito de ella.

Se sentó en una pequeña banca cerca de un estanque.

─ ¿Cómo estas Naruto?─ me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, me senté a su lado.

─ Un poco mejor, y tu ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?─ vi como bajaba la cabeza y su voz salió casi como un susurro.

─Muy mal, quiero mucho a Shion, pero siento algo dentro de mí, me dice que ella no debería de tocar el lugar que le perteneció a Hinata─

─ Así que tú también pensaste eso, concuerdo un poco contigo, pero Shion no es mala, solo está acatando las ordenes que dejo tu padre─

─ Lo extraño, ya casi no lo recuerdo, me acurdo que Hinata me contaba sobre él y mamá, de esa forma podía recordar alguna que otra cosa sobre ellos. Pero con Shion es distinto... no tengo tanto apego con ella.─ lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios.

La abrase mientras lloraba.

─ Extraño mucho a Hinata... extraño a mi mamá y a mi papá... me estoy quedando sola Naruto─ oculto su rostro en mi pecho.

─ Yo también los extraño Hanabi, pero hay que seguir adelante, así lo hubieran querido ellos, la vida sigue, pero ellos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.

Se separó un poco mientras se secaba las lágrimas le sonreí dulcemente.

─A veces comprendo porque Hinata te amaba demasiado─

─ ¿Qué quiere decir eso de a veces?─ le mire divertido, y ella comenzó a reír.

─ Hanabi te estaba buscando, te llama Neji para que vayas a ayudar con el banquete, así que apresúrate─

Se escuchó una voz seria en la entrada del jardín, ahí se encontraba Shion mirándonos fijamente de forma neutral.

Hanabi se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo en busca de Neji.

─Muchas felicidades Shion, ahora eres la nueva sacerdotisa del templo de tu familia─

Comenzó a caminar de forma tranquila hacia la banca y se sentó a mi lado.

─Seré mucho mejor que Hinata, eso es seguro─ su voz me daba escalofrió,

─Bueno es mejor que me vaya a buscar al teme─ su presencia me incomodaba,

─ ¿Ya te vas tan pronto? Quédate un rato más, me siento yo misma cuando estas aquí a mi lado─ se levantaron rápidamente y me tomo del rostro, dándome un beso en los labios.

Ante lo que estaba pasando mi cuerpo reacciono de forma involuntaria, empujando a Shion de forma brusca, la vi tirada en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

" _Robo el último beso que Hinata me dio antes de partir_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _*Hakama (_ _袴_ _hakama?) es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón._

 _* Tabi (_ _足袋_ _?) son calcetines tradicionales japoneses que utilizan indistintamente hombres y mujeres con el zori, geta u otro tipo de zapatos tradicionales._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bueno pues en este capítulo se descube que Hinata murió en un accidente que, les revelare el siguiente capítulo y que la nueva sucesora de ella fue Shion.**

 **Ahora queda preguntarse:**

 **¿Porque y como murieron los padres de Shion, Hanabi, Hinata y Sasuke?**

 **¿Porque la reacción de Naruto fue muy brusca?**

 **¿Tan importante es el último beso que le dio Hinata?**

 **¿Porque Shion es muy fría con Hanabi?**

 **Muchas preguntas, pero todo se resolverá en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Les envío un gran abrazo de oso XD**

 **P.D: Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, siempre reviso muchas veces lo que escribo y aun así se me escapan algunas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de **Naruto** pertenecen a **Mashashi Kishimoto** pero la historia es **100%** mía.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

─ _Naruto-kun...este.. quería pedirte un favor─ sus manos las movía muy nerviosas sobre su regazo._

─ _¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?─ le ofrecí una mano para que bajara del coche._

 _Su cabello ondeaba con el viento fresco de la noche, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver tan adorable._

 _Tenía puesto una blusa color azul claro, holgada, de manga larga, un pantalón entubado de mezclilla y unas sandalias azules._

─ _¿Podrías tomarte una foto conmigo? Acabamos de cumplir cuatro años de noviazgo.. y siempre nos tomamos una foto juntos─ sus dedos chocaban entre sí por los nervios─ Quiero tener una foto de cada aniversario que cumplamos, pero no sé si estás de acuerdo._

 _Alce su rostro con mis manos, viéndola con una mirada llena de amor y dulzura._

─ _Me tomaría todas las fotos que quieras mi amor─ le sonreí de forma ladina y ella se sonrojo completamente._

 _Me encantaba ser quien provocaba esos sonrojos._

 _Acomode un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja_

─ _Pero me tendrás que dar un beso mi hermosa Hinata─_

─ _Es... es ...ta bien Naruto, pero ...pri..mero la foto─ tartamudeaba por lo nerviosa que estaba._

 _La abrase por la espalda y ella saco su celular, lo puso en cámara frontal._

 _La foto quedo tan hermosa que Hinata no dejaba de verla._

─ _Ahora me tienes que dar mi beso─ acune sus mejillas con mis manos y le di un beso lento._

 _Me correspondió rápido, jamas me cansare del sabor de sus labios, de sus sonrojos, de todo._

─ _Bueno tengo que irme, mi madre ha de estar como fiera por estar llegando a esta hora─ cerré la puerta del carro y le di las llaves. ─Dale a Neji las gracias por prestarme su auto, fue muy considerado por prestármelo ya que el mío se descompuso─ rasque mi nuca con nerviosismo._

─ _Puedes llevártelo Naruto-kun, ya mañana se lo puedes regresar─_

─ _No Hinata, acuérdate que hoy por la noche viajo a Nueva York por asuntos de negocios de mi padre─_

─ _O si, se me había olvidado, bueno está bien, regresa con cuidado a tu casa, te amo Naruto-kun─_

 _Me dio un abrazo cálido, mientras yo le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos_

─ _Yo te amo mucho más Hinata-chan─ le di un ligero beso en la frente y camine hacia mi casa._

 _Hinata es tan hermosa y linda conmigo, no puedo creerlo que desde que éramos niños ella me gustaba y yo le gustaba y no nos animamos a decirnos nada hasta que cumplimos 13 años, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, amándome en secreto y yo siempre la apoye en todo y le di valor cuando lo necesitaba, además de amarla con profundo anhelo._

 _Escuche el rechinar de llantas, un auto estaba a segundos de chocar con migo._

─ _¡NARUTO!─_

 _Escuche mi nombre, de una voz que conocía muy bien._

 _Sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra el pavimento, cerca de una banqueta._

 _Mi corazón latió tan fuerte, y vi con horror una cabellera negra-azulada debajo del auto, manchada de sangre._

 _MI respiración se agito, mi sangre dejo de circular por mi cuerpo, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos..._

─ _¡HINATAAAAAA!─_

 _ **FIN DEL**_ _ **FLASHBACK**_

─Perdóname Shion, no fue mi intención empujarte─ levante con cuidado a Shion del suelo.

─No te preocupes fui yo la que se propaso contigo, ojala me perdones, pero... es que,, tú me gustas Naruto─ vi como volteaba la mirada avergonzada.

Quería que me tragara la tierra.

Apenas unos segundos con ella y ya se me había confesado.

─Shino-sama la estamos esperando para comenzar el banquete─

" _Bendito sea Neji"_

─Está bien, ya voy, hasta luego Naruto─ al darse la vuelta me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

─ Maldición, de la que me salvaste Neji─ vi Neji mirarme de forma seria.

─ Naruto ¿A ti te gusta Shion?─

Sentí como un escalofrió más fuerte que el anterior recorría mi espalda.

─ ¡Estás loco Neji! Ella no es mi tipo─ lo mire un poco espantado

─Ósea que estás diciendo que Shion es fea─ una vena se le hincho en la frente a Neji.

─ ¡Claro que no! Ella tiene hermoso cuerpo...─

─Estas insinuando que ya la has estado viboreando, ¡Maldito pervertido!─ sentía el aura asesina de Neji subir.

─ ¡Neji deja tus desesperantes celos de primo protector y escúchame, joder!─ Neji algunas veces me desespera.

─ Está bien, te escucho─ cruzo sus brazos esperando mi explicación.

─ Primero: Shion es bonita, pero no me gusta como pareja, solo la veo como amiga, Segunda: Sabes perfectamente que no podría fijarme en otra chica que no haya sido Hinata, Tercera: ¿Qué escuchaste o qué viste?─

─Vi y oí todo lo necesario─ ni siquiera se inmuto al decir eso ─ ¿Porque empujaste a Shion? ¿Tan importante fue que te robara un beso?─ bajo sus brazos y se sentó en la banca, yo me senté también.

─ Sinceramente mi cuerpo reacciono sin que yo lo pensara, es que estaba protegiendo el último beso que Hinata me dio unos minutos antes después del accidente... no quería que ninguna chica me besara y robara lo que me quedaba del calor de sus labios─

Toque mis labios instintivamente, dándome cuenta que ya había perdido el ultimo recuerdo físico que tenia de ella.

─Entonces ¿No la corresponderás?─ su voz sonaba neutral y seca.

─ No lo sé, tal vez ella me haga olvidar a Hinata─

─ No quiero que ella salga lastimada Naruto─

─No te preocupes, eso no pasara─

Neji se levantó del asiento y se fue a donde sería el banquete, así que yo le seguí.

" _¿Cómo estarás mi bella paloma, espero Kurama no te esté atosigando?"_

 _ **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hola mucho gusto a todos mis lectores.

Como verán ya se resolvieron unas cuantas dudas con respecto a la muerte de Hinata, pero...

¿Cómo es que Hinata llego tan pronto a salvar a Naruto?

¿No se suponía que ella estaba ya dentro de su casa?

En el siguiente capítulo se revelara las preguntas sobre la muerte de lso padres de Hinata y Sasuke.

Hasta pronto, les mando un gran abrazo de oso. XD


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué tal? Espero les esté gustando la historia, cada vez se pone más misterioso todo esto.

¡Sin más comencemos!

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de que Naruto salió, me quede sola o al menos eso parecía.

Escuche como algo o alguien corrían escaleras arriba, vi como Kurama llego hasta la cama de Naruto y se subió en ella.

─ ¡No quiero que salgas de este cuarto ttebane!─ Kushina había llegado gritando cerrando la puerta del cuarto de un portazo.

─ ¿Qué paso Kurama?─ pregunte con suma curiosidad.

─Solo me subí al mostrador y le di una probadita al pollo─ rio de gusto el malvado.

─Quería hacerte una pregunta, ya que eres alguien muy apegado a Naruto─

─Claro que lo soy, pregunta lo que quieras─

─ ¿Quién es Sasuke?─

─ Él es el mejor amigo de Naruto desde la infancia─

─ Mmmmm es que su nombre se me hace conocido─

─Creo que es porque él fue quien le dijo a Naruto que te dejara morir─

─No, no es eso, déjame recordar mmmmm...─ trate de recordar, cuando la imagen de un cementerio me paso por la cabeza. ─Ahhh ya me acorde, lo vi hace dos semanas visitando tres tumbas en un cementerio, se le veía muy triste─

─Eso se debe a que su familia se encuentra ahí─

─ ¿Acaso su familia murió?─ mire sorprendida a Kurama quien solo dio un bostezo.

─A si es, los padres de Sasuke murieron por un accidente en carretera, regresaron muy apurados de un viaje, querían llegar a tiempo a su casa ya que Sasuke tendría una competencia para tocar el piano, era la competencia final, y Sasuke estaba muy entusiasmado con ello, desde los 7 años ya era todo un prodigio y sus padres querían llegar a tiempo, pero por las prisas dieron mal la vuelta sobre una curva muy peligrosa y el carro cayó a un barranco destrozándose mientras caía─

─O dios mío, pobre Sasuke─ me daba tristeza, él aunque parecía frio se denotaba en su voz una tonalidad de tristeza, de eso me di cuenta esa vez que su perro me ataco. ─ ¿Y quién era la tercera persona?─

─La otra era su hermano, el había dejado de tocar el piano después del accidente de sus padres, pero Itachi lo convenció de que siguiera tocando, había ganado el último concurso, de esa forma pudo presentar una audición para entrar a una prestigiosa escuela, estaba muy feliz, pero el día de su audición hubo mucha lluvia, ese día Itachi había salido muy tarde de su trabajo y estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia ya que los transportes ya no pasaban a esa hora y tuvo que irse caminando, al llegar a casa tenía una temperatura muy baja, al día siguiente Sasuke llamo a un médico y le dijeron que tenía Hipotermia, lo peor fue que el día de los resultados de la escuela, Sasuke gano su entrada a su sueño, pero perdió a su hermano─

─Tan mal le ha ido a ese pobre chico─ pobre muchacho, no me imagino vivir con tal dolor en mi corazón.

─ Pero eso no es todo─

─ ¿A, no?─

Kurama se estiro y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba yo, subió las patas y me miro.

─Después de eso, él fue acogido por sus parientes los Hyuga, sus tíos, lo adoraban y lo querían como parte de la familia y lo cuidaron gran parte de su vida─

─ Pero eso es bueno ¿O no?─

─Claro que es bueno, en esa familia había un par de gemelas, una de ellas muy parecida a su madre en el físico y en la forma de ser─

─ ¿Pero no las gemelas son idénticas? Entonces las dos deberían de ser parecidas a su madre─

─Te equivocas, ellas no eran idénticas más que en la forma del cuerpo y los modales, extrañamente eran muy distintas, la que nació primero, fue la mayor, quien se parecía a la madre de Sasuke, cuando el descubrió esto se encariño con ella de inmediato y ella lo cuidaba, lo protegía y lo escuchaba─

─ ¿Cómo es ella?─ tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién fue la que salvo a ese muchacho de la desesperación y la tristeza.

─Era preciosa, alta, cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de un color negro-azulado, ojos blancos y destellantes de amor, hermosa piel blanca y suave voz que hacía a los mejores pájaros cantores callar, solo para escuchar lo dulce de su melodía─

─Debe ser muy buena y hermosa, pero ¿Porque la estas nombrando como si ya no estuviera viva?─

─Al encariñarse con ella, logro vencer sus miedos y sus tristezas, pero ella perdió a sus padre cuando un hombre entro al cuarto de ellos y los mato, así que aquella muchacha tuvo que madurar a una corta edad, cuidando de sus hermanas, Sasuke la ayudaba y estaban los ayudantes del templo quienes la apoyaban─

Vi como la mirada de Kurama cambiaba mucho conforme hablaba de ella.

─Tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas, solo para poder tener en pie el templo donde vivían, y lo que mejor sabía hacer Sasuke para animarla era tocar el piano para ella en sus horas de descanso─

─ ¿Entonces el ya no había asistido a la escuela?─

─ Rechazo la oferta, un día llego de inesperado un chico, diciendo ser el primo de ellos, quien tuvo que regresar de un viaje del extranjero, y el tomo las riendas de todo, dejándola más tranquila y libre de deberes─

─Enton...─ unos ruidos se escuchaban cerca

─Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, ya descubrieron que también probé un poco del postre para la cena─

Kurama se dirigió a la ventana y salto, cuando llego Kushina con los cabellos volando y los ojos llenos de rabia.

─ ¡Kurama! ¡Regresa aquí zorro infernal!─

Kushina salió corriendo en busca de Kurama, quien espantado ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bueno como verán este no lo hice tan largo, porque aquí me lleve todos los secretos, casi todos, de la vida de Sasuke, trato se hacer alegre los capítulos y me salen con un montón de dramatismo y sufrimiento :)

 _En el siguiente capítulo:_

 _¿Qué responderá Naruto a la confesión de Shion?_

 _¿Qué ara Sasuke al llegar a casa de Naruto y ver a la paloma? (esta pregunta es una referencia a lo que pondré en el siguiente escrito)_

 _¿Qué más descubrirá la pequeña paloma?_

Esperen con ansias responder esas preguntas.

Les envio un gran abrazo de oso. :3 XD


	8. Chapter 8

¡Aquí les traigo la continuación! Espero les guste lo que sigue, las cosas se van poniendo un poco más tristes o interesantes.

Sé que muchos quieren, Yo antes era una de esas personas, que Naruto no le haga caso a Shion, no les puedo prometer mucho, porque en mi cabeza se van formando los capítulos dependiendo de cómo me siento en el día, así que todavía no estoy muy segura, pero lo que es seguro es que este fic es NARUHINA a mucha honra, así que no se preocupen por ello.

¡Sin más, comencemos!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al llegar a la sala del banquete, pude percibir la felicidad que desprendía el lugar, pero a la vez una tristeza un poco palpable por algunas personas y pequeños rincones que traían recuerdos de ella.

Shion estaba en el lugar de honor de la mesa, junto con algunos familiares, Sasuke se había sentado casi hasta ale final de la larga mesa así que me senté a su lado.

─Sasuke, a qué hora nos iremos, no tengo muchas ganas de seguir aquí, además tengo mucha tarea que hacer─ susurre un poco para que nadie me escuchara.

─Algunas veces se me hace difícil acostumbrarme a tu cambio tan drástico de personalidad Dobe─

─Pues así seré siempre aunque te desagrade Teme, deja de darme largas, ya me estoy estresando con tanta gente aquí─

─Hmp, está bien deja voy a decirle a Shion─

Sasuke se levantó y le susurro a Shion, ella volteo a verme un poco sorprendida, pero solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió platicando con el sacerdote

─Ya vámonos dobe─

Cuando nos íbamos encaminando a las escaleras del templo, Hanabi llego corriendo.

─Espera, Naruto olvidaste tu ropa─

Me dio mi bolsa que había olvidado en el cuarto.

─Muchas gracias Hanabi─ le sonreí dulcemente

─De nada Naruto, espero nos volvamos a ver─ luego se fijó en Sasuke, y se abalanzó contra el dándole un fuerte abrazo, que el correspondió con gusto.

─Quisiera que me vinieras a visitar más seguido Sasuke-nisan─

─Pronto entraras al instituto ¿No es así?─

─Sí, es cierto, entonces ahí los podre ver siempre que quiera ¿Verdad?─

Se soltó del abrazo de Sasuke y nos vio a los dos con mucha esperanza en los ojos.

─Claro, jajaja siempre nos estarás viendo, nunca te dejaremos sola─

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza muy contenta.

─Tengo que regresar, hasta luego─

Hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo.

Cuando subimos al auto, note un poco cohibido a mi mejor amigo.

─La extrañas, ¿No es así?─

─Shion me pidió que tocara el piano para ella─

Eso lo explicaba todo.

─Te negaste, por eso vienes con esa cara─

─Sé que no fue su intención ponerme a pensar en el pasado, pero bien sabe que me es imposible tocar de nuevo cuando sé que el piano solo me a traído desgracias─

─Lo se amigó, solo no te deprimas, como tú me dijiste, a ella no le gustaría verte así─

Me dirigió un sonrisa fantasma y arranco el carro.

Al llegar a mi casa, me dijo que de quedaría a dormir en mi casa

Al entrar a mi cuarto, mi mama llego y me jalo de la oreja.

─ ¡Naruto, tu linda mascota se comió el pastel que tenía preparada para la cena y por si fuera apoco le dio una mordida al pollo 'ttebane!─

─ Auch, mamá, suéltame me duele─

─ ¡Me vendrás ayudar a preparar de nueva cuenta ese pastel o te ira muy mal, ¿Entendido?!─

─ ¡Auxilioooooooooo!─ mi madre me arrastro escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la cocina─

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cuando Kushina se llevó a Naruto, Sasuke se quedó en la puerta viendo con mucha impresión la escena.

Se metió en el cuarto y encendió la luz, empezó a observar con detenimiento cada rincón del cuarto de Naruto, hasta que se percató de mi presencia.

Sus ojos eran como dos pozos negros llenos de tristeza y de malos recuerdos, se dirigió a donde me encontraba yo.

Un poco espantada me hice para atrás, chocando con la jaula.

Sus pupilas miraban con detenimiento las mías, mis ojos eran pequeñitos de color blanco, era distinta a mis hermanas palomas, mis plumas eran muy blanca y mis ojos perlados como la luna.

Por un momento pude presenciar sorpresa en los ojos de Sasuke, su mano se dirigió a la puerta de la jaula y metió la mano hasta agarrarme.

Me tomo entre sus manos acariciando mis plumas, viendo cada rincon de mi pequeño cuerpo.

Temblaba de miedo por él.

─Me recuerdas a alguien─

Alzo su rostro, puso una mueca muy rara en el rostro que me dio risa, eso ayudo a que me relajara.

Se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta, corrió a meterse por un pasillo de la casa, entro a un cuarto muy hermosamente iluminado donde solo se encontraba un piano negro como el carbón.

Me coloco a un lado del banco, mientras él se sentaba, abrió la tapa del piano y me miró fijamente.

─Si quieres puedes cantar─

Miro fijamente las teclas, y empezó a tocar.

Era una melodía suave y triste, cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a tocar, como recordando algo, no sé en qué momento fue que empezó a cantar, tan dulce como podía, el me miro con sorpresa impregnada en cada facción de su rostro, pero no dejando de tocar, le seguí el rito, como si me acordara de cada parte de esa melodía.

Cante con el alma, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Me sentí cálida y muy feliz.

Abrí mis pequeños ojos para ver a Sasuke sin dejar de tocar, y vi surcar por sus mejillas unas lágrimas, estaba llorando.

Vi como cada lágrima caía en las teclas, hasta que acabo de tocar.

Limpio sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa.

Me miro consternado, me iba a tomar entre sus manos cuando Naruto llego histérico.

─Teme, deja a mi paloma en paz, ya se q te fastidian los animales pero..─

Naruto no termino la frase por que vio el piano abierta. Se acercó a mí y me llevo a su cuarto, me metió en la jaula.

Sasuke lo miro, y se acostó en la cama de Naruto.

─Teme ¿Tocaste el piano nuevamente?─

─Un poco, pero Naruto ¿Notas algo extraño en esa paloma? ─

─No ¿Por qué?─

Sasuke me miro un instante y después volteo.

─Olvídalo dobe eres demasiado tonto como para entenderme─

Se quitó los zapatos, tomo un control y encendió el Mini Split.

─Estás loco Sasuke─

─Hmp─

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ahora a preguntarse lo siguiente:

¿De qué se percató Sasuke?

¿Por qué Hanabi se siente tan cohibida no estando con Sasuke y Naruto?

¿Acaso la paloma está recordando algo?

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso, hasta la próxima. XD


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holaaaa! Espero se encuentren muy bien, espero también que esta pequeña historia les esté gustando.

Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen demasiado feliz cada que me llega alguno, me dan muchas esperanzas y más ganas de escribir.

Antes de empezar el capítulo, estaba pensando en subir un fic sobre de cada uno de los _12 de Konoha,_ quiero saber que piensan.

Ya tengo el de los principales quienes son Naruto con Mi bella paloma y Sasuke con Ángel Negro, así que me faltarían otros más, díganme con quien quiere que empiece terminando uno de estos. XD Me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Ahora sí, comenzamos.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de una cena agitada, Naruto y Sasuke se acomodaron en el cuarto del rubio.

Sasuke en el sofá y Naruto en su cama. Mientras la noche pasaba escuche desde afuera uno cantos muy conocidos para mí. Una paloma de blancas plumas y ojos negros se posó sobre la ventana del cuarto.

─Hola "Nana"─

─Hola Saya─

Mi hermana Saya era muy protectora conmigo, cuando nací ella fue quien me cuido, mientras mis padres volaban en busca de mi alimento.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien Nana? Desde hace días no sabía nada de ti, nuestros padres están muy preocupados.

─Me encuentro muy bien Saya, hace unos días un perro me ataco mientras andaba por el parque, y el muchacho que ahora yace en la cama me salvo y me curo─

Mire como mi hermana volaba hacia la cama y veía a Naruto con curiosidad.

─Hermana, sabes muy bien que se nos está prohibido estar cerca de los humanos, padre y madre están preocupados, debes venir conmigo, ahora─ su voz era neutra.

Ella tenía razón, se nos estaba prohibido estar cerca de los humanos, pero para mí ahora era imposible estar lejos de mi hermoso sol.

─Perdóname Saya, pero no puedo ir, siento una gran conexión hacia este humano─ mire hacia la cama.

─Nana, ¿No será que te fijaste en este humano de forma amorosa?─

Me había dado cuanta de mi error, no debía delatarme, si no me esperaba el peor castigo.

─Claro que no Saya, tengo que pagar una deuda con este muchacho, seré como su mascota solo unos días, hasta que el por sus propios méritos me deje libre─

─Está bien, pero recuerda, jamas te fijes en un humano, está estrictamente prohibido, Kami-sama te castigaría cruelmente─ me reprocho con una voz seria, a la vez estoica y preocupada.

─Lo sé muy bien hermana, ve a decirle a mis padres que me encuentro muy bien, y que no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien─

Saya salió volando mientras veía a Naruto rodar por la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda.

" _Lo que siento por ti es prohibido, pero mi corazón late por ti a tan solo unos días de conocerte, no importa si me imponen la muerte, estaré a tu lado eternamente, si la vida me pusiera en tu camino millones de veces, todas esas veces volvería a enamorarme de ti"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Me desperté un poco somnoliento. Hoy sería otro día en el instituto.

Estaba pensando en que le diría a Shion, ella es muy bonita, inteligente, un poco fría, pero tiene un buen corazón. No quisiera darle falsas esperanzas. Así que le hablare con la verdad.

Levante a Sasuke, para que fuera a su casa a cambiarse, vivía a unas cuadras cerca de mi casa.

Cuando mi mejor amigo salió de mi cuarto me metí al baño, al cambiarme y vestirme, me percaté de que mi paloma no dejaba de observarme todo el tiempo.

Le di comida y agua, la saque con cuidado de la jaula viendo como no había rastro de alguna herida en su cuerpo.

─Me sorprende la efectividad del medicamento que te he dado─ con asombro la deje sobre la mesa, estiro sus alas y canto de felicidad.

─Eres preciosa mi bella paloma, si quieres puedes estar fuera de la jaula, no me gusta tener encerrados a los animalitos, así que puedes salir─

Sonreí al ver a la paloma volar fuera de la ventana, la vi surcar el cielo azul, cantando alegremente.

Tome mi mochila, tropezando en mi carrera con Karin.

─Ten más cuidado oxigenado─

Tenía una sonrisa burlona impresa en su rostro.

─Buenos días zanahoria─ le dedique una gran sonrisa mientras veía que alado de ella se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco que le llegaba a la cintura lo traía suelto, adornado con un flequillo sesgado a la izquierda, unos ojos negros como la noche, piel blanca, pero no tan exagerada, apenas me llegaba a los hombros.

─Naruto te presento a Saya Kirasagui, ella es una amiga de la infancia, va a asistir al mismo instituto que nosotros─

Vi a la chica un poco seria al verme.

─Hola mucho gusto, como ya dijo Karin, me llamo Saya, iremos en el mismo salón, asa que me veras muy seguido─

─Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto─ le sonreí como siempre hacia al conocer gente nueva ─Bueno, supongo que viniste porque querías que Sasuke te diera un aventón hasta la escuela, ¿No es cierto zanahoria?─

─No hay que desaprovechar una oportunidad, tengo flojera de ir a pie hasta la escuela─ hizo un pequeño mohín y me miro con burla.

Escuchamos que tocaban, Sasuke ya nos estaba esperando, nos subimos al carro, no sin antes presentarle a Saya, solo pronuncio el monosílabo que lo distingue como Uchiha y la dejo entrar en su auto.

En el trayecto pensé en ir al cementerio a verla saliendo de clases, ella siempre me escuchaba, aunque jamas me hablara en lo frio de su tumba, pero era reconfortante estar a su lado, aunque fuera ahora un frio cadáver.

Tenía mucho que contarle.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Desde lo alto pude divisar a Naruto y Sasuke con dos chicas muy guapas, se subieron al auto para ir al instituto, sentí una opresión en el pecho al pensar que Naruto se podía fijar en alguien, pero sabía muy bien que yo no tenía alguna forma para reprocharle algo.

Vi bajo el árbol de cerezo a Kurama tirado en el suelo con las patas arriba y la lengua de fuera, estaba profundamente dormido.

Volé hasta donde estaba él, despertándolo a picotazos,

─ ¡Kushina, no me mates..! ─ casi me mata del susto al despertar gritando de miedo ─ Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?─

─Quiero que me cuentes que paso con la joven, después de que sus deberes en el templo fueron menores─

─Está bien, te contare solo porque ando de buenas. Después de que la bella muchacha pudo darse un respiro, entro al instituto donde Sasuke estudiaba, encontrándose con Naruto, quien fue su primer amor desde la infancia, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el mismo Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no tardó mucho en que ellos dos formara una relación, eran muy felices─ respiro tranquilo, dándole pausa a su relato.

Observe un cambio repentino en la voz de Kurama cuando comenzó de nuevo con su relato.

─Un día mientras ella caminaba por un parque, me encontró en una caja, abandonado por quienes fueron mis antiguos dueños, estaba muy herido por las crueldades que ellos infringían en mí, ella al verme en ese estado no dudo en tomarme en brazos y llevarme a su casa, curo mis heridas, me cuido y con amor logro que mi carácter huraño desapareciera. Naruto al verme, quiso quedarse conmigo ya que en el templo estaba prohibido tener animales, así que llegue a la casa de los Uzumakis, ella me venía a ver constantemente y esta familia me trato como a uno de los suyos, gracias a esa muchacha tengo una familia─

Su voz cada vez sonaba más distante, por su mirada, podía descifrar que le dolía recordar esos momentos, que la extrañaba.

─Unos meses antes de su cumpleaños Naruto la llevo en el coche del primo de ella a un restaurante, estaban festejando otro año de noviazgo, al regresar al templo y dejarla en su casa, Naruto se dispuso a irse a pie a la suya, pero no conto con que un chico en estado de ebriedad derrapara por una calle y casi se estampara contra él, pero tampoco conto con que antes de que el carro le diera de lleno llegara la muchacha y lo empujara fuera del alcance de este, muriendo ella en el proceso─

─Entonces ¿Es ella por quien Naruto llora?─ mi corazón no podía contra esto, él había amado a alguien y se la habían arrebatado contra su voluntad.

─Naruto estaba devastado, sufrió mucho todo ese tiempo, pero también sufrieron demasiado sus allegados, entre ellos Sasuke, que dejo completamente el piano, prometiéndose así mismo que solo tocaría para ella, él también se enamoró de una chica llamada Sakura, pero aunque este muy enamorado, no será el mismo de antes─

─Kurama, ¿Crees que alguna vez ellos superen esa pérdida?─

─No lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá, pero siendo sincero no creo que eso sea necesario, porque solo tal vez ella ya esté cerca de nosotros─ me miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?─ quería saber cómo podía ser capaz de pensar eso, ¿No había posibilidad de que ella volviera a la vida? ¿O sí?

─Tengo un presentimiento, a todo esto ¿Quieres saber cómo se llamaba esa muchacha?─

Asentí curiosa.

─ _Hinata─_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¿Qué me dicen de este capítulo? Espero que muchas cosas jajajaaj :3

Ahora ya saben el nombre de la paloma, jajaja espero no se revuelvan jajaja, pronto sabrán que le dirá Naruto a Shion :)

Ahora las preguntas.

¿Por qué la paloma se llama "Nana"?

¿Quién es y que tiene que ver Saya en todo esto?

¿Serán lo mismo la paloma que la humana?

¿Cómo afectara la llegada de Saya en la vida de Naruto?

¿Qué les espera llegando al instituto?

Muchas preguntas quedan por resolver wuajajajaja soy mala, muy mala, en el siguiente episodio sabrán porque Shion es fría con Hanabi.

Esperen con profundo interés lo que sigue de esta historia.

Les envió un gran abrazo de osos XD.


	10. Chapter 10

Gomene! Perdonen por tardar mucho pero mi inspiración andaba por los suelos.

Aparte que mis nervios por mi graduación me estaban acabando mentalmente, pero aquí estoy reportándome y dejándoles la continuación de esta pequeña historia.

 **Naruto** es de **Mashashi Kishimoto,** pero la historia es 100% mía.

XD ¡Comencemos!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al llegar a la escuela, me llego ese aire de nostalgia que me inunda cada vez que llego, " _¿Algún día podre olvidarte? Porque ya no sé qué hacer en tu ausencia. Porque mi vida esta tan vacía sin ti"_

─ ¡Hanabi-sama!─

Una cabellera castaña llego a mi punto de visión, sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme, mientras una pequeña risilla muy conocida llegaba a mis oídos.

─Hanabi ¿No me digas que?..""─ le correspondí el abrazo mientras ella temblaba de felicidad.

─Así es Naruto-nichan, adelantaron la fecha de mi entrada al instituto, estoy tan contenta, ya no estaré tan sola metida en el templo─

Sasuke llego corriendo viendo a su pequeña prima, Hanabi se soltó de mi abrazo y corrió hacia Sasuke.

─ ¡Sasuke-onichan!─ Sasuke la levanto en brazos dándole vueltas en el aire.

Ella estaba muy contenta por poder estar con nosotros, ella era muy importante para Hinata, así como lo era para todos,

─ Hey pequeña tonta, no me vas dar un abrazo a mi también─ Karin se recargo en el auto viendo con picardía a Hanabi.

─ ¡Karin-san!, estoy tan contenta, la he extrañado mucho─ mi prima abrió sus brazos recibiéndola con cariño, mientras con una mano alborotaba el cabello de la pequeña.

─Yo también te he extrañado pequeña, no dé en balde cambie tus pañales en compañía de Hinata─

Un silencio se propago entre nosotros, Karin era muy fuerte de carácter por eso ella prefería ser feliz con los recuerdos que su mejor amiga le había dejado, aunque a nosotros recordarla era un suplicio.

─No deberías nombrar a mi difunta hermana enfrente de los demás─

Shion hablo con un tono de voz indiferente, es como si la muerte de su hermana no le afectara.

─No me puedes dar órdenes Shion, es bueno para todos recordar los momentos felices en vez de sumirse en tristeza, es lo que ella hubiera querido─

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa frase, tal vez debería empezar a meterme en la cabeza ese tipo de pensamientos, "Es lo que ella hubiera querido"

Shion ignoro a Karin y miro con desaprobación a Hanabi, quien le retaba con la mirada, la tensión entre ellas era palpable.

─Deberías comportarte como una Hyuga, Hanabi, padre y madre estarían decepcionados de ti─

─Hmp, Shion eres la menos indicada para decir eso─ Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos observando a su prima, mientras ella lo ignoraba.

Shion siguió observando a su hermana, ella no le desvió su mirada ni un milímetro de la de ella.

─Hanabi-sama tengo que llevarla a su salón, no quiero que llegue tarde─

Neji se interpuso entre las dos, esperando a que Hanabi emprendiera su camino con él.

─Y voy Neji-nisan─ Hanabi comenzó a caminar mientras Neji la seguía.

─Shion, no crees que deberías de dejar ese rencor atrás, Hanabi no tiene la culpa de nada y no sabes─ la mire fijamente, mientras ella no parecía inmutarse.

─Creo que yo ya me voy a clases─ Karin comenzó su caminata, mientras Saya la miraba contrariada

─ ¿Quién eres tú?─ Shion se dio cuenta de la presencia de Saya, quien solo la observo por unos instantes, ignorándola se acercó a nosotros.

─Me adelanto al salón, muchas gracias Sasuke-san por aceptar traernos a mí y a Karin a la escuela─

─Hmp─

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino tranquilamente, alejándose de nosotros.

─ ¿Qué se cree esa? Me ignoro completamente─

─Ya nos vamos Shion es mejor que tu también te dirijas a tu salón─

No podía creer lo arrogante que podía ser la gemela de Hinata.

─Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Naruto me debes una respuesta─

Sasuke me miro, comprobando si debía irse o quedarse.

─Mi respuesta es un no, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, lo siento enserio, pero no tengo ganas de comenzar una relación amorosa con alguien y mucho menos contigo a quien veo más como una hermana─

─Eso dices ahora, pero seguiré esperando por ti─

Eso me dejo boquiabierto, no sabía cuándo rendirse.

─Si me disculpan, me retiro─

Sentí un golpe en el costado izquierdo, Sasuke me había golpeado un costado.

─ ¿Por qué me golpeas teme?─ lo mire con una mueca de dolor.

─Por dobe─

Comenzó a caminar despreocupado cuando una cabellera rosa paso corriendo por mi campo de visión, hasta llegar Sasuke, con la rapidez con la que iba, Sakura choco con tanta fuerza que los dos se dieron contra el suelo.

Mis ganas de reír eran inmensas, pero ya no pude controlarme más cuando vi a un Sasuke siendo besado frenéticamente por una Sakura preocupada.

El pobre tenía todo el rostro manchado de labial rosa.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

─Jajajajajajajajajaja─ ya no aguante la risa, era chistoso ver al compungido del temer en aquella situación. ─Eso te pasa por teme─

─ ¿Por qué te ríes tanto Naruto?─ sentí una aura asesina que me erizo la piel.

Sakura estaba enojada, sus cabellos volaban mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

─Sakura-chan, yo solo me reía de un chiste ¿Verdad Sasuke?─

Mire de reojo a Sasuke pidiendo clemencia. Pero el muy desgraciado le echó más leña al fuego.

─Amor, ¿Sabías que Naruto estaba dándole alas a Shion?─

Sakura volteo su rostro de una forma demasiado macabra hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Sentí como mi muerte estaba marcada

─Naruto, sabes cuantas veces te he dicho que Shion gusta de ti, y tú vas y le das alas a la idiota─

Debo decir que la relación entre Shion y Sakura no era muy buena, y más porque fue ella quien le robo su primer beso a su querido Sasuke enfrente de sus ojos.

─Sakura-chan, yo jamas..─

Vi cómo se tronaba los dedos.

─Comienza a correr dobe─ Sasuke me miro con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Sakura me perseguía.

─¡NARUTO!─

─ ¡Esa es mi chica!─ Sasuke grito dándole ánimos a su novia, a quien de por sí ya estaba consciente de su objetivo, esas palabras le dieron más ánimo y fuerza sobrehumana para alcanzarme, mientras él se moría de la risa viéndome correr perseguido por su mujer.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que genial.

Sé que todavía quedan las dudas anteriores pero poco a poco las iré respondiendo mis pequeños saltamontes XD

Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :) esas palabras hacen crecer mi esperanza en esta historia.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero les guste, poco a poco se van desentrañando las dichosas preguntas que nuestros pobres corazones quien saber.

¡Comencemos!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de haber sido perseguido por Sakura mientras era animada por el endemoniado de Sasuke, me encamine hacia mi salón.

─ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto oxigenado?─ Karin venia hacia mi asiento con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Saya la acompañaba tan seria como el autor de mi terror esta mañana.

─Sakura-chan me persiguió por todo el instituto queriendo golpearme por culpa del Teme─ me sobe la cabeza donde había recibido un fuerte golpe.

─Jajajajaja ¿ Le dio ánimos no es así?─ estallo de risa mientras se agarraba con una mano su estómago, ella era fan de Sakura cada vez que su furia asesina se encendía contra mí.

─ La muy tonta se creyó el cuento de que yo le estaba dando alas a Shion y más se enfureció conmigo─

La risa de mi prima ceso.

─Tsk, esa maldita, como me cae mal, se cree la gran cosa por ser ahora la sacerdotisa y todavía le sigue teniendo rencor a la pobre de Hanabi─ el rostro de Karin reflejaba furia y frustración.

─Disculpen, antes que nada perdón por la interrumpir su conversación, pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué esa mujer trata tan despreciablemente a su propia hermana?─ su voz sonaba neutra pero llena de curiosidad, algo demasiado contradictorio para el tipo de personalidad de esta chica.

─Saya, es algo difícil de contar, pero eres mi amiga, así que no creo que no podamos decirte como son las cosas─ Karin se alboroto un poco el cabello mientras cerraba sus ojos.

─La familia Hyuga es dueña de un templo un poco lejos de aquí, ellos siempre se destacaron por ser u gran familia, muy conservadora y con una muy buena reputación, cuando Hinata y Shion nacieron, sus padres estaban felices, al ser Hinata quien nació primero fue quien heredaría los bienes de la familia, quien dirigiría todo, su padre la entreno y la instruyo en todo lo necesario desde muy pequeña─

Saya miraba muy atenta.

─ ¿Pero entonces si Hinata era quien llevaría las riendas de la familia, por qué Shion es ahora la sacerdotisa?─

─ Primero te explicaremos las cosas desde el principio, no te apresures─ Karin comenzó a hablar sabiendo que a mí no me gustaba tocar mucho esa parte del tema. ─Hinata era la hija prodigio, aunque su buen corazón jamas la abandonaba, Shion era cuidada más por su mamá quien la educaba para ser una buena doncella y acompañante para Hinata, aunque ella siempre fue desastrosa, muchas veces su padre la reñía porque por más que el trataba de educarla como a Hinata no daba buenos resultados, Shion siempre terminaba llorando por ser tan mala en lo que se proponía, pero su hermana mayor siempre la cuido y la protegió, siempre trataba de darle ánimos, jamas la dejaba sola, las dos eran muy unidas─

Karin coloco su mano cerca de una pequeña pulsera de cuentas moradas que Hinata le había regalado, como símbolo de su amistad.

─Cuando los padres de ellas murieron se quedaron solas, para ese entonces ya había nacido Hanabi, viendo Hinata que su puesto como sucesora se había adelantado demasiado rápido─ lanzo un suspiro cansado ─Tuvo que madurar muy pronto, cuido a sus hermanas y dirigió cada aspecto del templo gracias a los conocimientos de su padre, Sasuke la ayudo en todo lo que podía, y yo también, entre las dos cuidábamos de Hanabi, por lo mismo Shion se fue quedando sola, puesto que Hinata pensaba que Shion seria fuerte que tal vez ella comprendería el por qué ya no pasaba tiempo con ella─

─Si eso creyó la muy estúpida, pero ella solo me dejo a un lado mientras toda su atención se la daba a la tonta de su hermana menor─ escuchamos una voz proveniente de cerca de nosotros.

Shion estaba parada cerca de nosotros con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

─ ¡Shion no hables así de tu hermana!─ me levante realmente enojado, esta mujer algunas veces no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

─ ¡Y que quieres que diga! ¿Qué estaba muy feliz de que me dejara a un lado y se olvidara de mí?─ su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

─Tu eres la única que no se da cuenta que Hinata creyó en tu fuerza, por eso pensó que serias fuerte... cuando llego Neji ella trato de reestablecer los lazos perdidos que tenía contigo... pero tú fuiste quien la rechazo, tus celos se acrecentaron cuando te diste cuenta que Hanabi era mejor que tú... que además habían sido mucho más amables con ella que contigo─ Karin trataba enormemente de controlar su temperamento y no írsele encima a Shion.

─Hanabi no tiene la culpa de nada y lo sabes, muy en el fondo eres consiente, no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero si querías mucho a tu hermana comprenderás lo duro que debí de habérsela pasado con todo lo que sucedió, date cuenta que Hanabi creció sin padres, tú no sabes lo que tal vez haya sufrido por no haberlos conocido, así que tu dolor es muy poco comparado con el de ellas dos─

─Cree lo que quieras─ Shion salió del salón furiosa, ni siquiera supimos porque había venido.

─ Ahh... esto es muy complicado─ alborote mi cabello mientras mis pensamientos volaban en cuestión de segundos a aquella sonrisa que siempre me robo el aliento.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La brisa fresca golpeaba mi rostro, sentí como las manos de mi novia acariciaban mi cabello, logrando que me sintiera tranquilo y sereno.

─Sakura, ¿Tú conociste muy bien a Hinata?─ mis ojos se abrieron al percibir que sus caricias cesaron.

─Así es Sasuke-kun, fue una de mis mejores amigas ¿Por qué?─ sus ojos color jade se fijaron en mí intensamente.

─ ¿Me creerías si te dijera que la volví a ver?─ seguía intrigado por lo que había descubierto ayer.

─ ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo... ella... es algo casi imposible─ su voz reflejaba dolor e intriga.

─ También lo creí así, pero ayer la vi─ aún no estaba seguro pero quería que Sakura estuviera conmigo, para confirmar mi sospecha.

─ ¿Pero cómo?─

─ Se que si te lo digo muy difícil de creer, más al rato iremos a la casa del Dobe─

─ ¿A la casa de Naruto? ¿Por qué?─

─ Ahí se encuentra ella─

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─ ¿Hinata?─ ese nombre se me hace conocido.

─Bonito nombre ¿No lo crees?─ Kurama se levantó, estirando sus patas por el cansancio. ─Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar─ empezó a caminar a paso relajado hacia la calle.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?─ comencé a volar cerca de él, vi su sonrisa macabra marcada en sus labios.

─A un lugar especial─ emprendió la marcha corriendo a toda velocidad, volé más fuerte para darle alcance.

Vi a lo lejos el letrero del cementerio, donde el ya había entrado, se puso a oler muchas tumbas y se detuvo en una, donde se encontraban unas flores lilas ya secas por el tiempo.

─ ¿Esta es la tumba de ella?─ mire el lugar con tristeza, en la lápida se podía ver el nombre de la chica que yacía en este lugar.

 _Hinata Hyuga "Siempre te tendremos en nuestros corazones"_

Escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban, Kurama se escondió detrás de una lápida cercana y yo le seguí.

Vi a una chica de cabello rubio claro y ojos color lavanda, llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar color negro, era un conjunto de falda de tablones negra una camisa blanca y un saco negro encima.

Vi como quitaba las flores marchitas poniendo unas nuevas sobre el lugar, encendió un poco de incienso y comenzó a rezar.

─ ¿Quién es ella Kurama?─ vi como el pequeño zorro se lamia una pata.

─Ella es Shion, hermana gemela de Hinata─ vi impresionada a la chica, era muy bonita y tenía un semblante de seriedad, pero se podía percibir un poco de nostalgia.

─ ¿Por qué me abandonaste hermana? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Ya nos estábamos llevando bien y tu decidiste marcharte y dejarme, ¿Acaso ya no te importo? Vuelve por..favor..vu..el.. ─ lágrimas caían de las mejillas de esa pobre chica.

─ Hinata logro tocar muchos corazones, dejando un gran vacío con su partida─ voltee a ver a Kurama que se disponía a irse y dejarle privacidad a la joven.

" _Tal vez, algún día ella vuelva"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

HOLAAAAA! Ojala les haya agradado este capítulo, espero y algunas preguntas ya se estén resolviendo. :3

Pronto actualizare jejejeje por que ando inspirada.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso, hasta la próxima. XD


	12. Chapter 12

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía, algunas veces se me pasan por más que reviso el documento al subirlo. Mil disculpas. :3

Gracias por seguir esta historia, y esperar las actualizaciones.

Sin más ¡Comencemos!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al salir del cementerio, sentí como una parte de mí se alejaba, comencé a recordar a la chica de bonitos ojos, pero portadora de una gran tristeza.

─Sígueme─ Kurama salió corriendo del lugar sin darme ni siquiera tiempo de replicar.

─ ¿A dónde vamos ahora?─ volé cerca de su cabeza para que el pudiera oírme.

─No hagas preguntas, solo sígueme─ corrió tan rápido que ya llevaba la lengua de fuera.

Después de media hora llegamos a un templo, las escaleras eran enormes.

Kurama comenzó a subir, mientras yo volé esperándolo en la cima, aprecie la belleza de ese templo, era muy grande, lleno de flores y árboles.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, una imagen de una chica de cabellos rosa de impregno en mi mente, no sé por qué pero me recordaba hablando con ella mientras escuchábamos el piano en el fondo del lugar... ese tocar... yo ya lo había escuchado... era Sasuke...si era él...pero ¿Por qué me recordaba a mí misma hablando con esa chica, si ni siquiera la conocía?

" _¿De dónde salió este recuerdo?"_

─Hey ¿Qué te pasa?─ Kurama llego jadeando hasta la cima.

─Nada, ¿A que venimos?─ trate de cambiar de tema para que no viera mi frustración por no poder saber de dónde vino ese recuerdo.

─Tenemos que entrar al templo─ comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada donde unos hermosos alcatraces se erguían con orgullo, dejando ver los hermosos que eran, algo dentro de mí se revolvió, en ese momento pensé en Naruto, una palpitación dentro de mi cabeza me hizo ver dentro de mi mente algo, era yo...plantando esos alcatraces.. solo veía mis manos...eran blancas...¿Pero yo jamas he sido humana? ¿O sí?

Miles de preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, quería respuestas, ¿Por qué todo se me hacía tan familiar?

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estábamos en la clase de Kakashi-sensei, había llegado 30 minutos tarde, entonces solo tendríamos media hora de clases.

Esa media hora fue eterna, quería salir corriendo de este lugar para poder ir a ver a Hinata, quería poder estar en calma con ella.

─Chicos, como tutor de esta clase debo recordarles que el festival se acerca así que deben de empezar a ponerse de acuerdo para ver qué actividad realizara este grupo, muy bien eso es todo ya se pueden ir─

Rápidamente tome todas mis cosas dispuesto a salir corriendo del salón.

─Naruto, puedes venir un momento─

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, tenía mucha prisa.

─ ¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei?─ mire a mi maestro un poco disgustado.

─Quiero que lleves esto por si vas al cementerio, son unas varitas de incienso y esta caja, solo colócala sobre la lápida─

─Mmmmm ¿Y esto que es?─ mire con mucha curiosidad el paquete, puse mis manos sobre él y me dispuse a abrirlo.

Hasta que algo me golpeo en la cabeza.

─No se te ocurra abrirlo, solo déjalo donde te dije y no agás preguntas─

─ Está bien sensei─ cuando guarde todo en mi mochila salí corriendo del salón.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto me había mandado un mensaje avisándome que no se iria conmigo, con el pretexto de que iba a ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku.

Sabía de antemano que él se iría a ver a Hinata, a la tumba de ella.

Así que aprovechare esta oportunidad.

Conduje hasta la casa del dobe junto con Sakura quien estaba muy callada más que de costumbre.

─Sasuke ¿En verdad crees en lo que dices o piensas?─

─Ni yo mismo puedo asegurarlo, por eso necesito que tú me ayudes─

Se mordió el labio inferior, viendo hacia afuera por la ventana del carro.

─Todo saldrá bien, no creo estarme volviendo loco─

Al llegar a la casa del dobe nos encontramos con Kushina.

─Hola tía Kushina, disculpe pero el dobe me dijo que podía venir a usar su computadora por que la mía se estropeo─

─Ooo cariño, está bien pasa, saldré a comprar unas cosas para la cena─

─ Está bien tía─

─Espero que tú y Sakura se queden para la cena─ me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y siguió su camino.

─Que linda es Kushina-san─

─Lo se─

Rápidamente nos adentramos a la casa y nos dirigimos directamente al cuarto de Naruto.

Al entrar a su alcoba, encontré a Kurama con las patas al aire y la lengua de fuera, estaba profundamente dormido en la cama de Naruto, la paloma estaba dentro de su jaula, con la diferencia de que estaba con la reja abierta.

" _Al parecer el dobe ya le dio libertad"_

Tome a la paloma entre mis manos, despertándola en el proceso.

─Sígueme Sakura─

Caminamos hasta la sala del piano, la coloque donde la última vez la había puesto.

─Sasuke-kun ¿Seguro que tocaras el piano? Las veces que lo has intentado terminas teniendo un ataque de histeria─

─No tocare el piano, será la flauta─

─Y esto ¿Cómo nos ayudara a saber si es o no Hinata?

─Solo escucha─

Comencé a tocar la flauta con la melodía que tanto les gustaba escucha a Sakura y a Hinata.

Most Emotional Music Of All Times - Sand Dream es una de las canciones que más amaba Hinata y una de las cuales Sakura aprendió a cantar.

Mi novia entendió lo que debía hacer y comenzó cantar, la paloma la vio y en el momento en que le tocaba a Hinata acompañarla, esa pequeña criatura comenzó a cantar.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no dejando de cantar, se dio cuanta como yo que respetaba los tiempos y cantaba las partes que mi adorada prima entonaba.

La voz de mi amada y el canto de la aploma se adecuaba perfectamente, como cuando la voz de Hinata todavía seguía siendo apreciada por nuestros oídos.

Lagrimas surcaban por el rostro de Sakura, pero aun así no dejaba de cantar.

Cuando termino la música ella se derrumbó, cayendo en el suelo perdida entre el dolor y la amargura.

La paloma rápidamente voló a donde ella se encontraba, viéndola con insistencia.

Sakura la tomo entre sus manos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

─Hinata, ami..ga mía, n..no pu...e...do cre...er..lo, ere..es t..tu─ sus lágrimas no la dejaban hablar claramente y una suave risa broto desde el fondo de su corazón.

No estaba equivocado, Hinata había reencarnado en un pequeño animalito, pero la pegunta era " _¿Por qué reencarno? ¿Por qué la logramos encontrar? ¿Acaso será coincidencia?"_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les aya gustado este capitulo.

muchas gracias a **Dragon-hime** , **NaruHina The Last** y a una chica o chico quien no tiene cuenta, no podría poner tu nombre porque en el nombre de quien comenta pusiste _Oye no_ jajajajaj (eso me causo un poco de gracia, sin ofender, solo que es algo que no había visto, sin embargo me gusto XD), gracias por sus reviews, me han sacado una sonrisa, espero este cumpliendo con sus expectativas jajajaja.

Les envió a todos mis lectores, absolutamente a todos un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo :3

¡Nos vemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al salir de la escuela, me dirigí a la parada de autobuses.

Para mi buena fortuna el camión pasaba justo cuando terminaba de comprar mi tiquete de pasaje, al subir me senté en el segundo asiento de la derecha, miraba por la ventana a las personas pasar.

Iba pensando en que cada persona en este mismo momento, estaban tratando de arreglar problemas, estaban felices por algún gran acontecimiento o simplemente seguían su rutina diaria, sin percatarse de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Suspire un poco frustrado por todo, aunque mis amigos me dijeran que tú hubieras querido que siguiera mi vida, sinceramente no puedo, te prometí amarte fielmente hasta la eternidad. Sé que tal vez algún día me enamore nuevamente, pero esperare por ello, no quiero precipitarme a algo que puede ser contraproducente para mí y para quien este implicado.

No sé qué me depare el futuro, pero de algo si estoy seguro, no tratare de forzar las cosas, todo a su tiempo, como tu alguna vez me dijiste " _El amor no se fuerza, llega a ti sin que te lo esperes"_

Baje del camión y me dirigí a la florería, compre alcatraces, me acuerdo que una vez tú los vistes en una florería, pero no quisiste comprarlos, así que un dia decidí cultivarlas yo, cuando vi que estaban en todo su esplendor, te las lleve y te las regale, vi como tus ojos brillaron de emoción, me abrazaste tan fuerte por la alegría que me sacaste el aire todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Entre al cementerio, todavía no puedo creer que estés en este lugar, deberías estar en tu cama, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras observo tu respirar cuidando que tus sueños sean los más hermosos del mundo.

─Hola princesa, espero me hayas extrañado, porque yo te extraño cada minuto de mi vida _dattebayo─_ coloque las flores en la lápida cerca de unas lilas.

─Creo que Shion vino a visitarte ¿No es cierto?─ iré con cierta ternura las flores.

─Esto es regalo de Kakashi-sensei, también me dio esta caja pero no me dijo que era, solo la dejare aquí─ coloque la caja sobre la lápida y enciendo el incienso.

Me hinque sobre el pasto para poder acomodarme mejor.

─Perdona que no haya venido antes, pero mi mamá no me dejaba, y tampoco los demás, Sasuke te extraña mucho y a Shion le haces mucha falta, Karin se hace la fuerte ante todos...pero sé que por dentro ella también esta dolida por tu partida. Sé que desde donde este nos cuidas con mucho cariño y amor, como siempre lo hiciste _dattebayo,_ sabes... he subido mucho de calificación en la escuela, tanto que la Zanahoria no se lo cree, también e tratado de que mi tic verbal desaparezca, pero siempre que hablo contigo se me olvida y lo vuelvo a utilizar, se que te gustaba mucho escucharlo, pero he decidido n volver a decirlo porque me recuerda a la sonrisa que ponías...─ lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

─Me prometí no llorar... pero me es imposible...te extra..ño tanto Hinata─ ya no pude controlar mi llanto.

─ ¡Quiero que regreses a mi lado! ¡Quiero tenerte de vuelta! ¡Debí de haberme fijado esa vez al cruzar la calle... fui un estúpido!─

Seguí llorando, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya sentía mis ojos hinchados y mi alma destrozada.

─Me tengo que ir mi niña, mi mamá ha de estarse preguntando donde estoy─ me levante sintiendo como parte de mi corazón se quedaba estacado en este lugar.

─Te amo Hinata, jamás lo olvides─

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─Tranquilo Naruto...tal vez pronto la volverás a ver.

Observe como Naruto se iba alejando del cementerio, tome la caja negra y después de un rato emprendí la marcha a mi casa.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Vi como Sakura y Sasuke salían del cuarto de Naruto un poco conmocionados, me acorde de la canción que cantaba con ella al oírla desde la flauta de Sasuke.

Fue demasiado doloroso para mí recordar toda mi vida pasada de un solo golpe.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Al entrar vi un pasillo casi interminable, lleno de cuartos.

Kurama camino tranquilamente, olisqueando de vez en cuando una puerta, hasta aunque se paró cerca de una.

Saco sus garras para meterlas en la rendija de la puerta y empujo, después trato de meter la cabeza logrando que esta se abriera más para que él y yo pudiéramos ingresar.

Al entrar un olor a lavanda impregnado en ese cuarto me llego, había una cama cerca de una gran ventana, a lado tenía una cómoda con una lámpara, debajo de esta había un libro.

Kurama se metió abajo de la cama y saco una caja rosa.

─Necesito que veas algo─ acerco la caja y la abrió.

Dentro había unas pulseras, fotos y un CD.

Con una pata el pequeño zorro volteo la caja y vi todas las fotos esparcidas en el suelo.

Habían unas de Naruto con una chica de cabello azulado, largo hasta la cintura, una flequillo recto con dos mechones alado enmarcando su rostro.

Labios rosa, ojos blancos como la luna, una piel blanca y esas manos... eran las mismas que vi en mi memoria.

Mire a Kurama un poco intrigada.

─No tengas dudas...solo deja fluir los recuerdos, no los reprimas─

Trate de relajarme, los recuerdos fluyeron constantes en mi memoria.

" _Recuerdo a Hanabi, mi pequeña hermana, la cuide desde recién nacida, me ayudaba constantemente Karin, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, siempre tan tranquila pero sabía que en el fondo estaba preocupada por todo...Shion, trate por todos los medios de volver a unir los lazos que había perdido con el tiempo, pero ella siempre se negaba y aun así la amaba...Sasuke mi adorado primo, me ayudaba en lo que podía y me comprendía en todo, no hablaba mucho hasta que conoció a Sakura quien lo hizo cambiar completamente, me fascinaba como podía cantar distintas canciones sin perder ni un segundo su hermosa tonada, era divertido cantar junto a ella... Neji más que mi primo, mi hermano, jamas se separaba de mí...trato de aligerarme la carga en el templo, le debo tanto y tuve tan poco tiempo de agradecérselo... Naruto, el amor de mi vida, ahora comprendo por qué en tan poco tiempo mis sentimientos volvieron a hacerse presentes cuando lo tuve cerca nuevamente...lo salve de que muriera atropellado...antes de eso recuerdo que me había dejado en el templo y cuando vi que el ya no estaba a la vista...lo seguí a escondidas...sabía lo que iba a ocurrir...lo sabía...cuando vi que el carro iba en dirección a Naruto...lo empuje y di mi vida por él...pude salvarlo una vez más"_

─Te sientes bien... Hinata─ abrí mis ojos y vi a Kurama con un brillo en los ojos.

─Gracias Kurama, ya me acorde... de todo...aunque─

─ ¿Qué pasa?─

─Este no era el trato... yo di mi vida para salvarlos a todos, se suponía que mi alma estaría vagando por este mundo terrenal, sin descanso alguno, pero fui reencarnada en un ser vivo nuevamente─

─Entonces ¿Tu no deberías estar aquí?─

─No...pero tendrás que ayudarme a saber que paso con todo esto─

─Con mucho gusto─ una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de mi amigo.

─Oye una pregunta ¿Tu ibas a comerme el primer día?─

─No se dé qué hablas─ Kurama salió corriendo del lugar mientras me quede pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Al llegar a la casa me dispuse a dormir, antes de ver que Kurama ya estaba bien acomodado en la cama de su amo.

" _Tengo que descubrir que paso, porque soy una paloma, quien hizo esto"_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

WOW espero les haya gustado este capítulo, recibo quejas y sugerencias.

 _ **Dragon-hime:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, jaja perdona por dejar tantas dudas, pero se me vienen como lluvia a la mente y no puedo dejar de escribirlas, pero no te preocupes todo se resolverá con el paso del tiempo, hay que ser pacientes. Y ten por seguro que habrá más páginas en breve.

 _ **NaruHina The Last:**_ Lo sé, aunque todavía me falta mucho para hacerlo más emotivo, pero doy todo lo que puedo. Tal vez haga más historias así, pero eso se lo dejare a mis emociones y al tiempo que tenga para dedicarles a cada historia, quiero terminar esta y otra que también tengo pendiente para comenzar una nueva que tengo en mente, no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso.

¿Quién será la persona que estuvo observando a Naruto y tomo la caja que Kakashi dejo?

Jajajajajaja dudas y más dudas.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta pronto! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Les traigo la continuación de este pequeño fic, que tal vez ya no sea tan pequeño, jajaaja

¡Comencemos!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras llevaba a Sakura hacia su casa, no pude evitar en pensar que mi perro casi mata a mi prima... eso me pasa por arrogante.

─Sasuke ¿Sucede algo?─ oí la pequeña voz de mi novia cerca de mí, en sus mejillas se veían los rastros del llanto que tuvo hace unos momentos.

─Estoy pensando en cómo le vamos a hacer para poder comunicarnos verbalmente con Hinata─

─ Mmmm tal vez encontraremos la forma, pero no hay que forzar las cosas─

─Hmp─ lo que trato de averiguar es ¿Qué aremos después? ¿Solo la dejaremos ser lo que ahora es? o ¿Trataremos de volverla a traer con nosotros a cualquier costo?

Por lo pronto solo me queda hablar con todos los demás.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto llego una hora después que Sasuke y Sakura salieran, venia un poco apagado de ánimos, se metió a bañar mientras dejaba que Kurama devorara la comida que según comería en la escuela.

" _Mi amado Naruto, espero te des cuenta de quién soy, quisiera volver a tocarte, a mirarte a los ojos y decirte cuanto te amo, a poder estar entre tus brazos, a sentir tu calor, poder amarte sin ninguna barrera"_

Después de salir de bañarse se puso a realizar sus deberes, su madre tiempo después lo llamo a cenar, pero todo lo hizo con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Al irse a dormir, rápidamente salí de la jaula y volé, llame a mi hermana, tal vez ella sabría algo sobre mí.

─Hola "Nana", ya por fin el chico humano te dejo libre─

─ Quiero hablar contigo Saya y por favor no me llames Nana mi nombre real es Hinata─

Mi hermana al oír esto rápidamente voló hacia un árbol y yo la seguí.

Me miro sorprendida, al parecer ella sabe algo.

─ ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?─

─Con ayuda de unos amigos logre acordarme de todo─

─Esto será complicado por explicar... ponte cómoda─ un poco resignada se puso a contarme todo lo que sabía.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Me levante dispuesto a decirles hoy a todos mis amigos sobre mi prima.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui a buscar a Naruto.

─Perdona Sasuke-kun, Naruto se fue hoy de viaje con su padre volverá dentro de tres días.

─Muchas gracias tía Kushina─

Al llegar a la escuela vi a todos cerca de la entrada.

─Buenos días Sasuke ─ Sakura se aproximó a mí dándome un beso en los labios.

La tome de la mano y llegamos donde todos estaban, como siempre con Karin peleando con Shion.

─ ¡Mira tarada yo no sé qué mosco te pica como para que trates de esa manera a Hanabi!─

─ ¡Ya te dije que esto no te incumbe, no eres de la familia para meterte en nuestros asuntos!─

─ Chicos, los veo dentro de un rato en la azotea─ les hable de forma monótona a todos mientras seguía mi camino hacia la azotea.

Al entrar al salón me di cuenta que Saya estaba sentada sobre el marco de la ventana, estábamos en el segundo piso, no sé cómo no le daba miedo sentarse ahí.

─Saya ¿No te da miedo sentarte al borde del marco de la ventana?─ Sakura a veces me lee la mente.

─En lo absoluto, no me da miedo, más bien me siento libre─

─Solo ten cuidado, no queremos que te pase nada malo─

─No te preocupes, no me pasara nada─

Después de dejar nuestras cosas nos dirigimos a la azotea, donde ya todos estaban esperándonos.

─ ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí?─ Neji fue el primero en preguntar.

─Andaré sin rodeos, ayer encontré a Hinata, esta vida─

Silencio fue todo lo que se escuchó.

─Ahora si te perdimos Sasukito, ¿Cómo podría estar Hinata viva?─ Karin sonrió en broma pero en sus ojos se denotaba tristeza.

─ No estoy mintiendo Sakura es testigo─

─Así es yo también la vi y la reconocí─

─ Pero si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no está ahorita con ustedes?─ Shion se veía un poco sorprendida pero se negaba a creer algo tan lejos de la realidad.

─Por que la encontramos convertida en una paloma─

Shion estallo en risas.

─Debes estar muy loco, ¿Cómo es que eso podría suceder?─

─Eso se los puedo explicar yo─

Todos volteamos para ver a Saya sentada en el barandal de la azotea.

Vimos como sonrió y se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo del barandal.

Vi como Karin y Sakura gritaron de miedo al verla caer, pero nuestra sorpresa o al menos la mía, fue que antes de caer se convirtiera en una paloma.

Voló en dirección a nosotros y como si de un acto de magia se tratara ella volvió a ser humana con un destello de luz amarilla.

─Pero que...─ Karin se quedó pasmada, y los demás no se lo podían creer.

Yo por orgullo no dije ni mostré nada de sorpresa.

─Ahora creo que nos podrán creer─ Saya se acomodó su cabello blanco y se arregló el uniforme.

─Explícate─ Hanabi hizo acto de presencia después de todo ese rato.

─Comenzare desde el principio─ se sentó en una zona de la azote y nos hizo seas para que nos sentáramos.

Todos nos acomodamos esperando sus explicaciones.

─Hace un tiempo, exactamente un año, ustedes fueron muriendo uno por uno hasta que Hinata se quedó sola...─

─ ¿Qué tonterías dices, nosotros estamos más vivos que nada?─ Shion interrumpió la explicación por lo que recibió una mirada frívola por parte de Neji y un "Cállate" de parte de Sakura.

─Como les iba diciendo, ustedes murieron de forma que Hinata se quedó sola─ suspiro y prosiguió ─ Primero fue Neji, lo asaltaron mientras iba a realizar unas compras para la cena, después fue Shion quien fue secuestrada por un hombre que pidió dinero a cambio de ella, pero en un ataque de locura la asesino, los siguientes fueron Sasuke y Sakura quienes iban en carro hacia la casa de los abuelos de Sakura y en la misma curva donde murieron los padres de Sasuke murieron ellos al ser empujados por otro carro que iba a alta velocidad, la siguiente fue Hanabi, quien se quebró la cabeza al caer por las escaleras del instituto, después fue Karin quien por tantas muertes y tanto dolor se terminó suicidando por la desesperación, y por último fue Naruto quien murió por unos chavos que lo atropellaron mientras el regresaba a casa después de dejar a Hinata en el templo─

─ ¿Pero cómo pudo suceder todo eso si nosotros estamos aquí? Además quien murió atropellado no fue Naruto si no Hinata.─ Neji se veía un poco consternado por las cosas que acababa de contar Saya.

─ Tranquilo todo lo iré explicando con calma─

Todos guardamos silencio nuevamente mientras ella continuaba.

─Hinata se alteró, se siento triste, desolada y con un gran dolor en su corazón, por todos los acontecimientos sucedidos, muchos creyeron que era ella quintaría mala suerte porque era la única que seguía viva, un día mientras ella rezaba un espíritu de bajo nivel se acercó a ella, deseaba ayudarle pero como el espíritu no era de un alto nivel como un ángel o un arcángel le dijo que no podría hacer más que dividir su alma en siente partes y que cada parte de su alma viajaría al pasado logrando así dar esa parte de su alma para que sus amigos no murieran, pero no todo era bueno, porque al salvar a su ultimo ser querido, el alma de ella vagaría por el mundo sufriendo para toda la eternidad─

─Pero si era así, ¿Por qué no busco ayuda de alguien con mayor nivel?─

─Lo intentaron, pero ninguno los escucho, así que solo les quedo esa forma para poderlos salvarlos a todos a cambio de su vida, fue así como ella acepto el trato─

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jejeje espero les haya gustado este capítulo, jajaja sé que les dejo as dudas, pero se resuelven algunas otras, así que poco a poco vamos llegando al final, solo les podre adelantar que el final culmina el día del festival de la escuela.

 _ **NaruHina The Last:**_ El final será más que un mal sueño, pero espero y te guste jajaja, te mando muchos besos y abrazos: 3

PD: Me encanto tu comentario, eso me da esperanzas.

 _ **Dragon-hime:**_ Muchas gracias, jajaja, claro que estaré subiendo capítulos seguido, ahorita no pude porque se llevaron mi lap a respaldar su sistema así que apenas me la regresaron, pero asi como llego a mis manos me puse al corriente.

 _ **Agualuna:**_ Muchas gracias, jaja y no te preocupes me encanta que le encuentres lo genial a esta historia, ya creo que no faltara mucho para que termine, pero si tienes dudas de algo que se me esté pasando decir entonces dime, algunas veces soy un poco despistada. xb

 _ **Swafda:**_ Jajajaja lo mismo digo, jajaja compartimos el mismo comentario.

Alguna dua, sugerencia, quejas.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero disfruten.

¡Comencemos!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Todavía recuerdo cómo fue que Saya me conto del porqué de mi condición actual.

 _ **Flash Back**_

─Entonces después de que mi alma fuera dividida ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?─

Un suspiro profundo salió de los labios de Saya.

─Al principio el tiempo de tu vida se distorsiono, la primera parte de tu alma siguió a Neji el día en que iba a comprar, como tu alma fue dividida, entonces solo sería un pedazo de fuerza la que se desprendería de ti, con eso en mente lograste que Neji se desviara del camino, para que así tu alma tomara forma humana, entonces fuiste asesinada por esos asaltantes. Al llegar a casa Neji te encontró desmayada, estuviste inconsciente durante horas mientras te recuperabas─

─Así que esa fue la manera en que ellos no se dieron cuenta─ me quede un rato pensando en ello.

─Bueno eso sí, con cada uno fue distinta la forma en que los salvaste, a Shion la ayudaste a escapar cuando los hombres se habían descuidado, claro está que ella no se dio cuenta, el pedazo de tu alma tomo la forma del cuerpo de Shion, el resto te lo imaginaras─ vi como volteaba a ver hacia el cielo.

─ ¿Y qué paso con los demás?─

─Bueno, te lo contare de forma resumida... lograste que el carro donde iban Sakura y Sasuke se desviara un poco antes de chocar con ellos, utilizaste toda la fuerza espiritual así que por consecuencia tu alma murió, al caer Hanabi por las escaleras tu espíritu la envolvió, así ella no se lastimo en lo absoluto y Karin bueno ella pues no tuvo necesidad de que la salvaras, eso te dio más probabilidad de salvar a la última persona, porque ahí debías utilizar toda tu energía posible─

Sabia de quien hablaba, en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que por él hubiera dado todo por salvarlo.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─Se podría decir que para salvar a Naruto necesito de los dos pedazos de alma que le quedaban ¿No es así?─ Neji era muy bueno haciendo preguntas que fueran prudentes.

─Así es, cuando salvo a Naruto sus dos pedazos de alma fueron despedazados de un solo golpe─

─ ¿Pero por qué esta vez fue su cuerpo físico y no el alma sola?─ nuevamente Neji me robaba las palabras de la boca. " _Maldito genio"_

─Bueno, esta vez tenía que estar en cuerpo y alma para que no fuera todo reciproco, ósea que su esfuerzo no fuera de en baldé ya que podía volverse en contra de ella y en vez de haberlos salvados a todos ustedes les hubiera dado un boleto a una muerte mucho más atroz─ su voz sonó un poco desesperada e intranquila.

Todos comprendimos esa parte " _Era dar todo o nada"_

─ ¿Eso no explica por qué es una paloma?─ Shion sonaba desesperada, al parecer le afecto todo esto.

─Para ahí voy, no me apresures... cuando su cuerpo murió y lo que restaba de su alma, su espíritu fue expulsado del cielo y tampoco era recibida en el infierno puesto que su deseo no fue para algo malo, sino todo lo contrario, su alma vago durante algunos meses por estos lugares, una vez mientras corría por el bosque la vi llorando junto a un lago, me conmoví por su triste semblante y su corazón lleno de dolor, así que mientras dormía con un poco de esfuerzo logre que un cuerpo que no tenía alma la albergara, hubiera sido peligroso si la metía a un cuerpo humano, así que escogí una pequeña paloma que al estar a punto de morir cedió su cuerpo a su espíritu, al cambiar de cuerpo ella se olvidó de todo, y yo solo trate de darle una nueva vida─

Todos nos quedamos un poco impresionados, gracias a ella nuestra amiga y familiar estaba con vida.

─Entonces debemos avisarle al Dobe─ teníamos que decirle algo me lo decía.

─No podemos─ Saya meneo la cabeza en forma de negación.

─ ¿Por qué no? Naruto-nichan estaría muy contento de saber que el amor de su vida sique con él─ Hanabi se acercó un poco más a la plática al entender más las cosas.

─Si él se entera, su espíritu saldrá del cuerpo de la paloma y entonces ella jamas podrá volver─

─Eso se debe a que él fue la última persona que salvo ¿No es así?─ Karin trato de que el nudo en su garganta no fuera tan notorio, pero sin ningún resultado.

─Desde que la encontré he tratado de planear algo, me he enterado de algunas cosas en el mas allá, en todo caso necesito de la ayuda de todos ustedes─ Saya se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a platicarnos el plan que tenía en mente.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al entrar a clases me di cuenta que la vida daba millones de vueltas, pensé que ser fuerte ante cualquier adversidad seria la solución, pero ahora me doy cuenta que si no me desahogo las cargas se aran pesadas y no poder liberarme de toda esta frustración y dolor.

─Buenos días queridos alumnos quiero que me digan que aran para el festival─

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en que deberíamos hacer.

Alce mi mano para poder dar mi opinión.

─Yo propongo que nos unamos en alianza con el grupo B para poder hacer algo juntos, en este caso podría ser un baile con los chicos que nosotras las mujeres ayudaremos a vestir y les enseñaremos alguna coreografía para que bailen ese día, así atraeríamos al público femenino y un baile con las mujeres que los hombres escogerá para atraerlos, seria, al menos para mí una buena idea─

Todos empezaron a murmurar.

─Piénsenlo entre más alumnos atraigamos más será la probabilidad de que nuestro grupo gane, además si nos untamos con el grupo B dividiremos el dinero en dos partes y ya, hay que aceptar que los chicos mas guapos están en el grupo A y B─ Saya levanto la voz para que todos escucharan.

Ella fue mi amiga desde la infancia, todavía no puedo creer que ella fuera un espíritu del bosque, ahora comprendo porque fue que la encontraba siempre sola alado del lago, y porque siempre los animales nunca temían de su presencia, y la paz que me albergaba estar cerca de ella.

─Si todos están a favor de esta idea pueden alzar la mano─ Kakashi se mostro un poco divertido por nuestra proposición.

La mayoría alzo la mano e respuesta afirmativa sobre nuestra proposición.

─No se diga más, entonces Karin, Saya ustedes estarán a cargo de la preparación, espero buenos resultados─

Fue así como nuestro plan se puso en marcha.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, jaja yo quede muy contenta, jaja pronto acabara este fic, así que pues esperen con ansias cada capítulo.

Pronto entrare a la universidad asi que no pasa de este mes a que lo termine.

 _ **NaruHina The Last:**_ Que bien que te aya encantado, sinceramente estoy ahorita un poco revuelta en cómo debo terminarlo por eso tarde estos días, para poder ordenar mis ideas jejeje.

 _ **Dragon-hime;**_ Muchas gracias, me encantan tus comentarios, satisfaré tu curiosidad jajaja, sinceramente amo escribir esta historia.

Les invito a que lean mi fic **Ángel Negro** , jeje al principio es algo enredado pero después todo va tomando color jajaja,

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta luego!

PD: No permito que nadie trate de plagiar mi historia, así que si ven que mi historia está En alguna otra página o con algún otro autor estaré eternamente agradecida de que me avisen, si quieren ocuparla para algo o la quieren publicar en algún otro lugar deben avisarme, jejeje los quiero mucho.


	16. Chapter 16

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─! ¿Cómo es que termine aquí?!─ El grito de mi primo Neji me saco de mis pensamientos, mientras Hanabi, formaba un círculo de sellos rojos alrededor de mí.

─ ¡Ya deja de quejarte Neji!, ya te dijimos que tu cuerpo es perfecto, si no supiéramos que Shion es en verdad la hermana gemela de Hinata, pensaríamos que tú lo serias─ Karin trataba de darle un toque serio a su respuesta, sin éxito.

Hanabi se aguantaba la risa mientras terminaba otro circulo alado mío, donde mi primo se pararía.

─Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Por qué carajos tenían que ponerme el vestido ahorita y no cuando Hinata estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo?─ tanta era la histeria de Neji que hasta se olvidó de sus modales tan estrictos.

─Porque sabíamos que sería divertido verte así... listo ya acabamos─ la voz de Sakura se oía muy alegre.

Al abrir las puertas del cuarto vi a mi pobre pariente demasiado colérico, vistiendo un vestido azul cielo de pequeños tirantes, de largo le llegaba casi a los tobillos, con unas zapatillas plateadas, su cabello estaba rizado, además de tener los labios pintados de rosa claro.

Si pudiera reírme lo aria, aunque mi hermana no se aguantó y estallo en carcajadas.

─Bueno ya basta de tonterías hay que empezar el cambio de cuerpos─ la voz neutra de Saya nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos y nos pusimos en posiciones.

Neji se colocó alado mío, después de que Saya uniera un hilo transparente en nuestros cuerpos, hizo unos cuantos sellos con la mano y sentí como como si el cansancio me venciera.

Cerré los ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos vi un espejo enfrente de mí.

Era yo nuevamente.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No creía que el plan de mi amiga fuera a dar resultado, pero teníamos que intentarlo.

─Tienes que llevar este collar en todo momento, no te lo quites, este amuleto es lo que te anclara al cuerpo físico de Neji, su alma está a salvo, así que no te preocupes─

Saya le entrego a Hinata un collar de oro con un dije de una paloma, según entendimos hace unas semanas ese collar se lo dio Kakashi a Naruto para dejarlo en la tumba de Hinata.

 _ **Flash Back**_

─Al unir el alma de Hinata a tu cuerpo tomaras la forma que ella tuvo en vida, sin embargo su alma no puede estar así mucho tiempo─ Saya metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una cajita donde tenía un collar muy singular.

─Oye esa fue la cajita que Kakashi le dio a Naruto ¿Acaso él tiene algo que ver?─ recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que Kakashi no dejó salir a Naruto, me había quedado observando desde la puerta, y fue como observe que le entregaba esa caja.

─Así es, un amigo poseyó el cuerpo de su maestro para entregarme el collar, pero no es tan simple como parece, el collar debe de tener sentimientos cargados en él, llenos de sueños y anhelos, fue por eso que tuvo que dárselo a Naruto, ya que al llevarlo, dicho artefacto quedo impregnado de todas sus emociones, así podremos mantener a Hinata en el cuerpo de Neji─

─ ¿Hay espíritus que pueden poseer a las personas?─ Hanabi se vio muy curiosa por todo el asunto en cuestión.

─Algunos son capaces otros no tanto, cuando veas que una persona actúa muy rara, es porque su alma no está en su cuerpo, pero eso solo dura unos instantes, no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo dentro─

─Entonces cuando Hinata pueda obtener toda la energía de los chicos y chicas que irán "supuestamente" a nuestras actuaciones en el festival, Naruto podrá verla ¿No es verdad?─ Shion se paró cerca de la puerta que daban hacia las escaleras, cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

─Si después de eso, solo será cuestión de la fuerza que haya obtenido que podre crear un nuevo cuerpo de carne y hueso para que el alma de Hinata se quede de nuevo, será como una duplicación del cuerpo de Neji, por eso necesitaba que fueran casi idénticos, claro que el cuerpo de Hinata será el de una mujer─

─Hmp, eso depende de las emociones que suelten en ese instante─ Sasuke se veía muy serio, pero sé que en el fondo el deseaba que todo saliera como lo planeábamos.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─ ¡Nada más salgo unos días y esto es lo que sucede dattebayo!─ no podía creer que el día del festival hubiera llegado, pero nunca pensé que me fueran a escoger para formar un grupo de baile de chicos para poder atraer féminas a nuestro salón.

─Ya cálmate oxigenado, no es para tanto, ya tienes que reunirte con Sasuke y con los otros chicos están dando su último ensayo, en unos minutos entraran en escena, espero se te quede un poco de la coreografía─

Karin me había comprado el traje que llevaría puesto, eran unos pantalones anchos, negros con cadenas a los lados, una chamarra negra y una camisa blanca debajo, acompañado de unos converse.

Fui empujado por la susodicha hacia el salón donde los chicos estaban practicando, Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos, se veía que no quería participar en esto.

─Sasuke ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?─ mire un poco intrigado a mi amigo, no había visto a mi amiga pelirosada en todo el día.

─Hmp─ volteo su rostro mientras en sus ojos se percibía un atisbo de furia.

─No lo atormentes mas Naruto, Sakura también fue escogida por los chicos para bailar y eso lo enfurece─ Hanabi quería reírse pero se contuvo al sentir la mirada de muerte que le aventaba su primo.

Al terminar de ensayar se dio el aviso de que el baile comenzaría, en el salón del grupo B estaban las chicas que ya habían terminado su número, ahora nos tocaba a nosotros.

Al entrar vi amuchas chicas vitoreándonos y sacándonos fotos.

Trate de sonreír y concentrarme, lográndolo muy bien.

Al final del baile todos nos hincamos y le dirigimos una mirada "sexy" según indicaciones de Karin, para terminar con broche de oro nuestro espectáculo.

Pero al hincarme, me quede de piedra, porque podría jurar que saliendo del salón, vi al amor de mi vida.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lleve a Hinata hacia el corredor del salón, muchos chicos y chicas salían de los respectivos bailes.

─Pudiste recolectar toda la energía Hinata─ vi como ella cerraba los ojos y soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

─Si Saya, ¿Ya es hora de que lo vea verdad?─ sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver su emoción de poder tenerlo devuelta con ella.

─Así es─ observe su sonrisa, siempre pensé que ella era algo más que una simple humana, porque su espíritu no parecía de este mundo, su bondad era demasiada, fue por eso que quise ayudarla, porque siento que ella no pertenece a este mundo.

Solo de esta forma lo sabré.

─Ahora tenemos que ir a la azotea, él te espera haya─ ella asintió

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─Sakura chan, Shion, ¿Adónde me llevan?─ Shion me sostenía de un brazo y Sakura del otro, llevándome lejos de los salones.

─No hables y síguenos, te tenemos una sorpresa─ la voz de Shion se oía un poco cargada de frustración pero había algo de felicidad impregnada en ella.

─Ya les dije que me pareció ver algo allá en nuestro salón, ¡necesito ir a ver!─ no quería decirles que creía haber visto a Hinata, porque no me creerían.

Necesitaba cerciorarme de que no estaba soñando, porque si era así entonces si me estaba quedando loco.

─Esto es más importante─ Sakura me jalo con más fuerza, casi arrastrándome.

Llegamos a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, subimos y entramos allí.

─Bueno quédate aquí, nosotras nos vamos, si te vas te ira muy mal─

Las chicas me sonrieron, al darme cuenta ya habían salido corriendo.

¿ _Qué es lo que tramaban estas chicas?_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─Ya viene Hinata, hay que escondernos atrás de la escalera Shion─ Shion y yo nos escondimos atrás de la escalera.

Había recibido un mensaje de Saya diciéndome que Hinata ya venía en camino.

Al escondernos, vi como una sonrisa sincera se adornaba en las facciones de la hermana de mi amiga.

─Oye Shion dejando rencores de un lado ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo con que Hinata volviera? ´¿No eras tú quien estaba alegre porque ella no estaba? ¿No sientes tristeza de que tus sentimientos por Naruto jamas podrán ser correspondidos?─ siempre pensé en Shion como la peor chica del mundo, pero estos días ha estado muy servicial, como si anhelara el regreso de su hermana.

─Estoy contenta por ellos, aunque siempre aparente rencor y odio hacia mi hermana, nuca lo sentí en verdad, siempre la amare, y ahora se me presento la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo a mi lado... por otro lado Naruto jamas me gusto... me gusta otra persona─ vi como un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Siempre supe que su gusto por Naruto era falso y eso me enfurecía, el que pudiera lograr que se fijara en ella y después no poder quererlo como se merecía me frustraba.

Pero creo que con todo esto, tal vez la perdone.

Un aire frio pego contra nosotras, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, vi como Shion se me quedo viendo, de forma vacía.

─Shion ¿Qué te pasa?...─ sentí un golpe en la cabeza y después todo se volvió oscuro.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya casi estamos en el final.

Creo que solo serán dos capítulos más y ya estará terminado este fic.

Esperen mañana el siguiente capítulo.

Les envió muchos abrazos de oso y muchos besos.


	17. Chapter 17

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Todo estaba perfecto, sentía como la energía que había logrado capturar fluía dentro de mi espíritu, me quedaban pocos metros para llegar al pie de las escaleras.

Sentí como un aire muy frio golpeaba mi rostro, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera muy pesado, mi respiración se agito, las voces de los alumnos que estaban a mi alrededor se oía muy distorsionado.

¿ _Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué sucede?_

" _Necesito llegar a Naruto"_

Tome con fuerza el collar, seguí caminando un poco mejor.

Al llegar a las escaleras suspire.

Empecé a subir, escalón por escalón.

 _¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera? ¿Qué aria él? Por qué yo siento que todo esto es un sueño del cual despertare, un sueño tan hermoso. Espero la realidad no me golpee tan duro._

Al llegar a la puerta solté un suspiro.

" _Bien, aquí voy"_

Abrí lentamente la puerta, sentí mi respiración agitarse nuevamente, el cuerpo me pesaba el doble que antes, sentía que mi alma dejaría este cuerpo.

"No ...ahora no... aguanta"

Ahí estaba el, sus ojos brillaron al verme, me sonrió muy contento, como si jamas me hubiera perdido... como si jamas hubiera sufrido por mi ausencia.

" _Deseo con todo mi ser.. con todo mi corazón y mi alma, lo deseo con todo fervor, quiero estar para siempre a su lado"_

─ _Hinata─_

Sentí como un último aliento escapaba de mis labios, antes de perderme en el azul de sus ojos, hundiéndome en lo profundo de su corazón... y después ...nada.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa maldita sea?!─ trate de pensar en algo apropiado, trate de ordenar mis ideas.

Esto no puede ser posible.

Vi como Sakura y Shion estaban inconscientes en el suelo, Shion presentaba pupilas muy dilatadas, eso significaba que alguien la había poseído por unos instantes y creo que así logro que ella golpeara a Sakura para así dejarla inconsciente.

Pero eso no era lo peor, todo lo que estaba en movimiento se había detenido.

Nadie se movía, nadie hablaba, no se sentía ninguna energía y podía percibir claramente que el alma de Hinata ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

─Tranquila no te pongas histérica─ una voz profunda salió de entre las sombras.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Sai?─ mire a mi compañero espiritual.

Todo esto era obra de él.

─Pues como me encargaste, descubrí algo muy interesante─ una sonrisa fingida surco sus labios.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?─

Cruce mis brazos en son de frustración.

─Sígueme te contare en el camino─

Un portal se abrió en medio del pasillo y mientras el me contaba lo que sucedía entrabamos a otra dimensión.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Abrí los ojos un poco desorientada, mire alrededor viendo como todo era blanco, no había nada en lo absoluto.

Trate de pararme, lográndolo pero con un poco de dificultad.

─¿Que.. me paso?─

─Nada del otro mundo, si quieres saber─ una voz profunda y vacía de sentimientos me saco de mi estupor.

Frente a mi estaba un chico de tez muy pálida, ojos negros profundos, cabello negro, estaba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa blanca.

Su sonrisa carecía de sentimientos.

─ ¿Quién eres?─ lo mire un poco confundida, lo último que recordaba era el azul de los ojos de Naruto.

─Bueno, yo soy un espíritu del bosque al igual que Saya-chan, pero eso no es lo importante aquí, lo que nos interesa es que...─

─No eres de este mundo Hinata─ Saya interrumpió a al chico mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía ─Siempre supe que no pertenecías a este mundo─

─ ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿No entiendo?─

─Mira te explicaremos con detalle─ el chico se sentó en el suelo mientras Saya se acostaba mirando hacia la nada, yo imite al chico sentándome.

Vi como el suelo se volvió transparente, muchas personas se veían abajo de nosotros, era como una pantalla.

─En el universo existen millones de mundos paralelos, muchos mundos en donde tu podrías ser cualquier tipo de persona, esos mundos siempre esta conectados unos a otros y es muy difícil que alguien traspase esos límites, si alguien llegase a traspasar alguna puerta a alguna otra dimensión, su alma seria separada de su cuerpo y esta vagaría por esa dimensión hasta encontrar en cuerpo que se parezca al de su antiguo dueño─

─Esto es lo que te sucedió a ti, Hinata─ Saya ase sentó acomodándose la falda del instituto.

─Ustedes dicen que yo fui una de esas personas que logro entrar a otro mundo, pero eso no puede ser posible... yo no recuerdo más que acontecimientos de mi vida de siempre, desde que era pequeña hasta ahora─

─Lo que pasa Hinata-chan, es que al cruzar la puerta, tus recuerdos se quedaron en tu cuerpo, tu alma vago sin rumbo, hasta que encontraste a la Hinata de este mundo y tu alma se alojó en este cuerpo absorbiendo los recuerdos de tu nuevo envase─ Sai suspiro y miro a Saya.

─Ahora bien, el alma de la Hinata de esta dimensión se encontraba dormida dentro de su mismo cuerpo─ la expresión de Saya me puso un poco alerta por lo que venía a continuación,

─Lo más importante en todo esto es que como tu alma fue la que se metió sin permiso a una dimensión que no le pertenecía, las cosas que sucederían se distorsionaron y más aún cuando te enamoraste de Naruto y el de ti, ese amor es prohibido por el simple hecho de que tu no perteneces aquí, tu "replica" es la verdadera dueña de los sentimientos de ese chico, como tu interviniste, las desgracias comenzaron a ocurrir─

Sai se veía muy serio conforme me contaba las cosas.

Ahora ya todo tenía un poco más de sentido, siempre sentí como si yo no fuera de este lugar, como si no perteneciera aquí, aunque mi amor por Naruto si lo sentí muy real, ahora recuerdo que muchas veces los chicos me decían que me comportaba muy raro a veces, hasta en las cosas más simples.

Recuerdo que una vez Naruto me dijo que como era posible que yo comiera helado de vainilla si siempre que comía algo con ese tipo de sabor u olor terminaba vomitando, pero yo sabía que siempre había sido mi sabor favorito.

Si no pertenezco aquí, ¿Cómo puedo volver a mi verdadero hogar?

─El espíritu que te ayudo, cometió una equivocación tremenda, revolvió mas las cosas, y otro poco yo también lo echo a perder más, pero gracias a Sai ya todo se arregló, el detuvo el tiempo y jalo tu alma de ese mundo, ya todo se reestableció, con la energía que lograste capturar en el collar tu alma fue capaz de salir, tu no lo supiste, pero tu alma ya quería egresar a donde pertenecía─ vi como una imagen se posaba debajo de nosotros.

Era como una película.

Vi a mi otra yo abrazando a Naruto muy felices, ese día del accidente, al parecer los dos se salvaron.

─Antes de que preguntes, te puedo decir que el tiempo regreso para ellos y ahora todo volvió a la normalidad, su futuro volvió a ser reestablecido y sigue el curso que debió haber llevado─

Vi como ellos se besaban tranquilamente mientras caminaban por la calle de vuelta al templo.

─Y entonces ¿Ya puedo volver a casa?─

─Así es Hinata-chan, ya puedes volver a casa─ el chico me sonrió de forma un poco más dulce.

Saya igualmente me sonreía.

Mis ojos se cerraron en un sueño profundo, desde lejos escuchaba una voz que se me hacía muy conocida... esa voz me llamaba... la estaba siguiendo... al fin puedo regresar a casa.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bueno chicos y chicas, ya mañana pongo el último capítulo de este fic.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguirme hasta aquí.

Espero no les defraude en casi nada.

Les envió muchos beso sy abrazos.

Los quiero mucho. :3


	18. Chapter 18

Hola! Hoy les traigo...chan...chan...chan, el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

Espero les guste como termina, así como toda la trama en cuestión.

¡Comencemos!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─ **¡** Hinata! ¡Hinata! Escúchame, hermana...despierta─ la voz de mi hermana Hanabi me llegaba a los oídos.

Trate de abrir los ojos muy lentamente, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome encerrada entre paredes blancas, mi hermana se encontraba a mi lado con una cara muy preocupada, mi primo Neji estaba al lado de ella, seguido por mi padre.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió mi pierna izquierda, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Intente con esfuerzo levantarme, Neji se colocó del otro lado ayudándome a ponerme derecha.

─¿Qué..que paso?─ me costaba hablar, tenía la boca muy seca, sentía como si hubiera comido gravilla.

Mi padre me paso un vaso con agua que me bebí con gusto.

─Hinata-sama, usted salió de casa por la noche, gracias a una llamada anónima supimos que te habían visto cerca de un rio donde resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza, por la corriente rápida, tuviste muchos golpes─ mi primo se sentó un rato mientras mi padre trataba de articular un apalabra.

─Hinata... no me hagas nuevamente esto, sé que te duele la perdida de tu madre...pero no quiero que una de mis hijas decaiga tanto en la nostalgia como para dejar esta vida─

Como un rayo los recuerdos me cayeron de golpe y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

Mire a mi padre quien se veía desesperado, no podía hacerle esto a mi padre... en todo lo que pensaba era en estar alado de mi madre... y no pensé en mi familia.

─Perdóname padre... yo no quería... no volverá a pasar...─ mis brazos rodearon el cuello de mi padre, Hanabi quien no había dicho palabra se acerco a nosotros y se unió al abrazo.

Después de un rato que mis familiares salieron del hospital, me puse a reflexionar... más bien a recordar.

" _Mi padre es el dueño de la empresa Hyuga, una empresa en todo su esplendor, la más grande de Japón, mi madre es Hikari Hyuga, mi hermana pequeña es Hanabi Hyuga, mi primo Neji Hyuga y mi tío Hisazhi Hyuga._

 _Asistía al instituto de mujeres en Tokio, amigas que ahora ya no veré, puesto que mi madre falleció hace un mes en un accidente de avión, mi padre y yo nos hundimos en nuestro mundo desentendiéndonos del mundo entero, dejando a su merced a mi hermana, quien nos cuidó mientras nosotros solo llorábamos la partida de la mejor mujer del mundo... nunca nos dimos cuenta que Hanabi también sufría._

 _Tratando de hacer un cambio en nuestra vida, mi padre se vino a vivir a Konoha, la ciudad donde nosotras habíamos nacido, el aseguraba que aquí haríamos una nueva vida, él no tenía inconvenientes ya que podía manejar la empresa desde aquí._

 _Mi primo Neji vivía en esta ciudad junto con mi tío, así que iríamos al mismo instituto donde asistía nuestro primo, mi padre poco a poco lograba superar su dolor... pero yo no... yo no quería vivir... yo amaba a mi madre como a nadie... la extrañaba tanto... no quería asistir a un nuevo instituto, no quería nuevos amigos.. yo quería con mi alma poder regresar el tiempo y volver a estar con mi madre._

 _Sé que suena demasiado exagerado, pero no puedo explicar el mor tan profundo que sentía hacia ella, creo que jamas se había visto a una madre y su hija tan unidas como lo éramos mi madre y yo._

 _Después de un día de hacer mis quehaceres normales, decidí caminar por la ciudad, cerca encontré un lugar muy apartado, como un bosque._

 _Camine hacia ahí, adéntrame en la profundidad de este. Encontré un rio donde el agua corría muy rápido. Sin esperarlo una tormenta azoto el lugar, vi como un resplandor salió desde dentro del rio, sentí como como mi cabeza dio vueltas, me sentí mareada... estaba consciente de que me había resbalado y que mi cabeza reboto contra las rocas, pero no sentí el dolor... después desperté en el templo... en ese otro mundo, ese resplandor debió de haber sido la puerta hacia el otro mundo y antes de caer en el rio mi alma ya había cruzado, por eso no sentí dolor alguno"_

Subí mis brazos a mi cabeza... todo lo que viví en ese mundo.. Casi varios años, aquí no se sintieron... ya que solo llevaba 3 días internada, lo que eran tres años en ese mundo... esos tres años en los que estuvo enamorada de Naruto.

─Supongo que en este mundo también lo conoceré... espero y sea igual que el que conocí haya... dulce... tierno... divertido... alegre─ lagrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos.

Las limpie un poco avergonzada.

─Ya te quiero conocer amor mío─ poco a poco el sueño me iba venciendo, hasta quedar perdida entre los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Dos semanas despues.**_

Iba caminando hacia donde estaría el instituto.

Estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo por mi padre y por mi hermana.

Sería el apoyo de ellos como lo fui en el otro mundo, porque gracias a mi otra yo pude aprender a usar mi fuerza de voluntad, aprendí a no dejarme vencer por el dolor del corazón, puesto que la esperanza siempre está presente en nosotros.

Neji y Hanabi ya se habían adelantado, Neji tenía practica de soccer muy temprano y Hanabi ya estaba dentro de un taller.

Yo estaba llegando una semana después de que empezaran las clases ya que mi papá quería que me recuperara en mi totalidad para asistir.

Di un gran suspiro al pensar en que todos se me quedarían viendo cuando el profesor me presentara.

Aun así no iba muy mal que digamos, debo decir que el uniforme en si me favorecía. Siempre he sido muy penosa, pero gracias a una amiga de mi antiguo instituto supe no dejarme vencer por el que dirán de las demás personas.

Así que puedo decir que no me dio pena ponerme el uniforme en mi talla correcta y no una o dos tallas más grandes como era mi antigua costumbre.

Los arboles de cerezo estaban en todo su esplendor. Tan hermosos, dando una gran vista al lugar.

─ ¡Eyyy Temeeeee! Deja de evitarme─ mis ojos voltearon instintivamente hacia tras donde provenía esa voz.

La reconocería donde fuera.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Vi a Sasuke correr alado mío evitando ser alcanzado por mi amado rubio, por tratar de tomarlo por la camisa no reparo en mi presencia, y como kami-sama me ama tanto el tropezó y callo enzima mío.

Sentí como caí en seco hacia el suelo, mientras Naruto estaba sobre mi o más bien dicho su rostro estaba sobre mis pechos.

─Maldito Dobe ni bien llegas y ya te estas aprovechando de una chica─ escuche a Sasuke reír mientras un color carmín se apoderaba de mi rostro.

Naruto rápidamente quito su rostro de donde lo tenía.

─Perdóname..no fue mi...─ su disculpa se vio interrumpida al ver mis ojos.

Me observo detenidamente, analizando cada parte de mí. Me sentí tan cohibida ante su mirada que mi nerviosismo habitual se estaba apoderando de mí.

─Dis..disculpa pero...─ no pude terminar mis palabras porque su sonrisa hizo aparición en su bello rostro.

─O si disculpa dattebayo─ se levantó tranquilamente mientras me tendía la mano para que me levantara.

Lleve mi mano hacia mi cuello... busque con la mirada por el suelo el objeto que se me había caído.

─ ¿Es esto lo que buscas?─ Sasuke me tendió el collar con el dije de la paloma que había recibido de Saya en el otro mundo, un día antes lo había encontrado en mi cómoda con una nota que solo recitaba " _Se feliz"_

─Si... perdona por las molestias... annn─ sabia con perfección su nombre, pero no podía dar indicios de que lo sabía.

─Uchiha Sasuke─ su voz sonó tan monótona como siempre, al parecer él era el mismo que conocí en la otra dimensión.

Naruto tomo el collar de entre mis manos y me lo coloco en el cuello, abrochándolo con delicadeza.

Pude percibir el calor de sus manos sobre una pequeña porción de mi piel, pero eso basto para erizarme y ponerme nerviosa.

─Yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto ¿Y tú?─ su voz sonó tan cerca de mi oído que por un instante olvide respirar.

─Hyuga Hinata...solo llámenme Hinata, si gustan ─ mis mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido, mientras mi amado sonreía de forma zorruna y se rascaba la nuca.

─Bueno par de tortolos, tengo asuntos pendientes─ soltó de repente Sasuke poniéndome nerviosa y dejando a un Naruto deslocado por su comentario.

Ni tardo ni perezoso salió corriendo hacia el instituto.

─¡Mal..maldito cu...cubo de hielo!─ Naruto tartamudeaba mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

─Perdona por todo los inconvenientes Hinata-chan, pero me gustaría saber si quisieras que te acompañara hacia ale instituto─ un sonrojo fugaz cruzo el rostro del rubio.

Una sonrisa se impregno en mi rostro.

─Claro, también si no te molesta quería saber si... ¿Podrías mostrarme cual es mi salón?... soy nueva en el instituto... así que...─

─Claro que si Hinata-chan, este día seré tu guía personal dattebayo─ la forma de ser de mi amado siempre me sorprendía.

Aunque ahorita no sintiera nada por mí, luchare con toda mi alma y mi corazón para que él se fije en mí, para que pueda amarme como yo lo amo.

La mirada de Naruto se fijaba en mí a cada rato que tenía oportunidad.

─ ¿Que pasa Naruto-kun?─ pregunte un poco curiosa quería saber porque me miraba y murmuraba en voz baja.

Él se detuvo de forma brusca tomándome de espalda por los hombros, me abrazo fuertemente en esa posición, sentí su rostro sobre la curvatura de mi cuello, su respiración tibia sobre mi piel me erizo cada cabello.

─Na...Naruto..kun─ mi nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi así como el rojo carmín sobre mi rostro.

─Perdona por esto, pero hace ya varias noches he soñado algo extraño... tal vez no me creas... pero he soñado todas estas noches contigo dattebayo... siempre pensé que me estaba volviendo loco... siempre pensé que solo eras un sueño... pero me sorprendí al verte... porque si existes... te estoy viendo te estoy tocando─ sus brazos apretaron más mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

─Perdona si te incomodo... pero en mi sueño... yo... bueno es extraño─ su voz temblaba conforme hablaba. ─Me enamore de ti... mi bella paloma─ sus palabras me dejaron en shock ¿Acaso el había soñado con todo lo que había vivido en el otro mundo?

─Naruto...yo...yo─ no podía formular palabra.

Sentí como dejo de abrazarme volteándome de forma rápida.

No supe como paso, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

Pero ya tenía los labios de mi amado sobre los míos. Me besaba de forma ligera y dulce... pero era un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Correspondí el beso gustosa.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a separarse mí poco a poco, nuestras miradas se conectaron.

Su sonrisa me dejo cautivada

─Yo también te amo Naruto─

Al parecer ya no tendría que luchar por su amor, porque nuestro amor sobrepasaría cualquier obstáculo... nuestro amor nos conectaría aunque estuviéramos perdidos en un mundo distinto.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!

Este ha sido el capítulo final, espero les haya gustado...a mí por lo general me encanto y estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo.

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Esta historia nació cuando estaba en la escuela pensando en los nuevos capítulos de Naruto, estaba escuchando la canción de _**Sia My love**_ cuando en la banca donde me había sentado se paró una paloma blanca y fue que una amiga llego y solo dijo " Que bella paloma" y no se solo me dio un chispazo y pensé en Hinata, salte tan brusco de mi asiento y grite ¡Genial! Que espante a la paloma y a mi acompañante.

(Si lo se soy una loca sin remedio, aparte de que soy dramática según documentos confidenciales jajaja XD)

Enserio muchas gracias a todos, espero que en las siguientes historias que escriba estén ustedes leyendo o que me salgan igual o mejor que esta.

También espero me digan que pensaron de este capítulo y de que personajes quieren que escriba para la siguiente historia.

¡Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos, los quiero los requiero!

¡HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
